


La impresora está atascada

by MyLittleSecret



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Customer Service & Tech Support, E-mail, Epistolary, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Internet, John is a writer, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Unilock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleSecret/pseuds/MyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John es un cliente disgustado que simplemente quiere que le devuelvan su dinero por una impresora de mala calidad que Harry le compró de un catálogo. Sherlock es un agente de servicio al cliente aburrido trabajando el verano que tiene libre de Oxford. Ellos están a punto de conseguir más de lo que pretendían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Printer Is Jammed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250403) by [startrekto221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekto221B/pseuds/startrekto221B). 



> N/T: Aquí va otro intento de hacer justicia a la brillantez y genialidad de startrekto221B. Estoy enamorada de esta historia y me encanta en el formato en que la ha escrito. Es difícil pero se las arregla de maravilla. La fic no está betada, estoy sola ante el peligro. Así que si veis algún error que os duela solo de mirarlo decídmelo, por favor, y lo corregiré. Intentaré publicar un capítulo por semana. Será un tanto difícil, pero es un reto que espero poder cumplir. Venga, no os retraso más. Id a leer esta gozada de historia. Nos vemos por 221B!!! :) - K

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** servicioalcliente@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Esta es la peor impresora que he comprado nunca

**Mensaje:**

Bueno, normalmente no hago cosas de estas pero en serio, esta es la peor impresora que he usado nunca. Se atasca constantemente. El cable USB no entra. Necesita tinta nueva cada tres impresiones. La mitad del tiempo, cuando quiero color me da blanco y negro. Y básicamente quisiera un reembolso.

Pedido # 4950439

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Esta es la peor impresora que he comprado nunca

**Mensaje:**

Era un poco redundante volver a afirmar el asunto en la primera frase del mensaje. Aparte de eso, me encantaría ayudarte a resolver tu problema. ¿Has probado en encenderla y apagarla otra vez? Me han dicho que eso funciona.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Esta es la peor impresora que he comprado nunca

**Mensaje:**

¿Qué demonios? No quería hablar con un agente de servicio al cliente. Solo quiero que me devuelvan el dinero por esta puñetera impresora. Y no era redundante. El cliente siempre tiene la razón. ¿No es así la cosa?

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Esta es la peor impresora que he comprado nunca

**Mensaje:**

La dirección que contactaste en un principio era para preguntas del servicio. El cliente no puede tener la razón siempre. De hecho, normalmente el cliente es un idiota, como bien he aprendido al tener que responder preguntas inútiles como (aunque no se limitan solo a estas):

\-- ¿Dónde está el botón de encendido?

\-- ¿Por qué no oigo ruido cuando aprieto “silencio”?

\-- ¿Por qué mi microondas no es más claro?

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Esta es la peor impresora que he comprado nunca

**Mensaje:**

Vale, esas eran preguntas bastante estúpidas. Pero a ti te pagan por esto. Hay trabajos peores. Bueno, ya que pareces estar bastante aburrido de todas formas, ¿podrías mirar de que me devolviesen el dinero por esta impresora?

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Esta es la peor impresora que he comprado nunca

**Mensaje:**

Me he graduado en Oxford y estoy trabajando aquí durante el verano. No hay trabajos peores. Aunque no espero que lo entiendas. Dado que eres alguien que compra del catálogo de Coltech. En serio. Solo un imbécil compraría estas cosas ridículas. ¿Sabías que vendemos una tostadora de tres huecos hawaiana?

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Esta es la peor impresora que he comprado nunca

**Mensaje:**

Eres un completo capullo. No sabes nada sobre mí. Para tu información, la impresora era un regalo de mi hermana. Estoy intentando ser un escritor.

¿Cómo es que no te han despedido con esa actitud?

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Esta es la peor impresora que he comprado nunca

**Mensaje:**

Sé que eres veterano de guerra. 30-34. Recientemente regresado de o Afganistán o Irak. Probablemente licenciado con honores después de haber sido disparado. Sin muchas relaciones cercanas de amigos/familiares. Con dificultades para pagar el alquiler. Moral rectora fuerte. Increíblemente persistente.

Mi hermano es dirección. No me pueden despedir.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Esta es la peor impresora que he comprado nunca

**Mensaje:**

Eso ha sido asombroso.

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Esta es la peor impresora que he comprado nunca

**Mensaje:**

No suelen decir eso.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Esta es la peor impresora que he comprado nunca

**Mensaje:**

¿Y qué suelen decir?

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Esta es la peor impresora que he comprado nunca

**Mensaje:**

Vete a la mierda.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221


	2. Chapter 2

**De:** servicioalcliente@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Formulario de Evaluación del Servicio al Cliente

**Mensaje:**

¡Saludos apreciado cliente!

Ha estado recientemente en contacto con uno del personal del servicio al cliente de Coltech. Por favor, díganos cómo lo estamos haciendo, y cómo podríamos ayudarle mejor a resolver sus problemas en un futuro.

¡Por favor pinche en el enlace para rellenar nuestra encuesta! Su contribución cuenta.

_Corporación Coltech_

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** FW: Opinión del cliente

**Mensaje:**

… ¿En serio?¿El príncipe de las impresoras? Mi jefe vio esto y ahora me encargo del departamento entero… Dios bendito.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

\---Mensaje original---

Resultados de la encuesta – Consulta del cliente: “Mal funcionamiento de la impresora”. Estado: Sin resolver.

(De 1 al 5)

_Conocimiento del producto_ – 5

_Tiempo de respuesta_ – 5

_Apropiado reenvío departamental_ – 5

_Calidad de servicio en general_ \- 5

_Otras observaciones que le gustaría compartir con Coltech:_

Nunca, en toda mi vida, he estado tan impresionado por el conocimiento de un hombre sobre impresoras y toda máquina eléctricamente operada en general. Él es EL HOMBRE al que llamas en un atasco. Se conoce con detalle el negocio de la tinta. Su actitud maravillosamente agradable y disposición a la hora de ayudar es excepcional e inigualable. Este hombre es el recurso más valioso de Coltech. Él es el Titán de las tostadoras. El Príncipe de las impresoras. El Gobernante supremo de los hornos.

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: FW: Opinión del cliente

**Mensaje:**

Estaba contando con ello. Ahora definitivamente estas en posición de conseguirme un reembolso. Me lo puedes agradecer después.

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: FW: Opinión del cliente

**Mensaje:**

Te he subestimado. Esa ha sido una buena jugada para un tipo que ha comprado también de nosotros una lámpara de lava y una colección de bolígrafos eléctricos “Escribe-De-Noche”. Así es, puedo ver tu historial de cliente.

Pero buen Dios, cómo odio mi trabajo. Todo es tedioso. Bueno, de todas formas.Hablé con un idiota de nuestro departamento de envío y manipulación. Puedes devolverla a uno de nuestros centros de envío. Ellos probablemente te reembolsarán el dinero. Muéstrales una copia de este mail.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: FW: Opinión del cliente

**Mensaje:**

Harry la debe haber pagado con mi cuenta. No soy el tipo de tío de lámparas de lava. Admito que uso los bolígrafos de “Escribe-De-Noche”. Muy útiles para apuntar una idea rápida a mitad noche. Por supuesto, todo parece basura por la mañana.

¿Pero cómo es que puedes ver mi historial de cliente? Nunca accedí a ello.

Fui al sitio ese como me dijiste. El tío de la puerta me miró como si tuviese dos cabezas. Me debes el dinero de la gasolina. Y una hora de mi tiempo. Se me cayó la impresora al pie cuando la llevaba de vuelta al coche. Mis dedos han estado entumecidos esta última hora. Muchísimas gracias. Capullo.

Si eres tan inteligente que fuiste capaz de saber todo eso sobre mí solo por mis correos, ¿por qué trabajas respondiendo preguntas sobre tostadoras? Es obvio que lo odias.

Ni siquiera sé por qué continúo escribiendo. Ni siquiera te conozco. Tener un bloqueo de escritor hace a una persona cometer locuras.

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: FW: Opinión del cliente

**Mensaje:**

¿Qué es lo que estás escribiendo? Te das cuenta de que la probabilidad estadística de conseguir que te publiquen algo y ser capaz de vivir de tu trabajo es tan baja que estarías mejor plantándote en medio de la calle con un cubo y esperar que los billetes te lluevan del cielo.

Probablemente accediste cuando revisaste los términos y condiciones al hacerte la cuenta de cliente apreciado de Coltech. En realidad nadie se lee eso.

Necesito el dinero. Aunque estoy considerando en serio el volver a mi antiguo trabajo. Con más o menos el mismo trabajo intelectual pero el suelo era mejor. Si leo algo más sobre modelos de impresora puede que comita un asesinato.

Llamé al sitio y a ellos no les suena que alguien fuese a la puerta. Cerca de esa dirección hay una planta de tratamiento químico. Laboratorios Colman. Ninguna conexión. Es tu culpa. Tus dedos están en tu propia conciencia.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: FW: Opinión del cliente

**Mensaje:**

He tenido historias breves publicadas antes. Ahora voy a por una novela. La mayoría de lo que escribo es ficción realista.

Tramas románticas. Al parecer no encuentro la inspiración correcta. Ayudaría a barajar ideas si pudiese imprimir cosas. Si al menos tuviese una impresora que funcionase…

¿Cuál era tu antiguo trabajo? ¿Molestia profesional? Podrías haberme avisado de lo del laboratorio. Estoy seguro de que es un error común. Cualquier otra empresa respetable hubiese recogido el gran aparato inútil de mi piso.

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Me estoy riendo de verdad

**Mensaje:**

Has sido escogido aleatoriamente en un cuadro de clientes en nuestra base de datos actual de consultas sin resolver para nuestro gran premio mensual.

¿Adivinas qué es? Otra de nuestras impresoras de calidad. Te la envían gratuitamente.

Puedes intentar adivinar mi antiguo trabajo si quieres. Nada que ver con mi carrera real de química, por supuesto.

Tu lógica tiene fallos. Cualquier otra empresa _respetable_ puede que lo hiciese. Somos Coltech. Nosotros promocionamos avances tales como el “Tenedor giratorio para espaguetis”.

Deberías escribir historias de detectives. Eso es lo que a la gente le gusta leer estos días. No mierda romántica realista.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Me estoy riendo de verdad

**Mensaje:**

No me lo puedo creer. Ahora tendré dos putas impresoras.

Déjame adivinar. Veranos libres de universidad. ¿Algo que tenga que ver con restaurantes?

No estoy seguro de que pudiese sacar adelante una historia de detectives. Siempre he creído que esas eran un poco inverosímiles.

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Me estoy riendo de verdad

**Mensaje:**

Serví mesas una vez. Fue un desastre. Parece ser que remarcar a los comensales que todo en el menú excede el consumo calórico diario recomendado cuatro veces no es una práctica aceptada. Nunca más. Siguiente.

¿Inverosímiles? ¿Más inverosímil que la trilogía usual: Chico conoce chica, Chico deja a chica, Chico folla chica?

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Me estoy riendo de verdad

**Mensaje:**

Sí, no creo que la mayoría de restaurantes quisiesen que lo hicieras.

No todo el romance es malo. Parece que has leído un poco al menos. Te he pillado ahí.

Em. ¿Fuiste algún tipo de dependiente?

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Me estoy riendo de verdad

**Mensaje:**

Nop. Sé más creativo. Ser un dependiente sería todavía más aburrido que este trabajo. Y éste poco a poco me está matando.

Me aburrí cuando leí el único libro romántico que he leído. Lo usé como leña después.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Me estoy riendo de verdad

**Mensaje:**

Todo el mundo disfruta el romance en secreto en cierta medida.

¿Fuiste un trapecista?

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Me estoy riendo de verdad

**Mensaje:**

Todo el mundo es aburrido. El romance es trillado.

No fui trapecista.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Esto me está volviendo loco.

**Mensaje:**

¿Conductor de coche de carreras? ¿Jardinero? Me rindo. Dímelo ya.

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Esto me está volviendo loco.

**Mensaje:**

Para ser escritor no es que seas muy imaginativo. Fui un modelo de ropa interior bastante exitoso.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Esto me está volviendo loco.

**Mensaje:**

Dios mío. Estás bromeando. No lo fuiste. Demuéstramelo.

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Esto me está volviendo loco.

**Mensaje:**

Lista de Empleados (2013-2014)

Pincha el enlace. Hay un S. Holmes en esta lista. Probablemente no te pones estos. En realidad, estoy seguro de que no. Pero si alguna vez has visto el paquete Armani-Nylon-Medium cuando has ido de compras o algo así, ese soy yo de verdad. Lo puedes buscar en Google si quieres.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Esto me está volviendo loco.

**Mensaje:**

Guau, eres legítimo de verdad. Esas cosas no muestran tu cara. No voy a buscar en Google una foto de tus…

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Esto me está volviendo loco.

**Mensaje:**

Ya lo has buscado. Puedo acceder a tu historial de internet. Eso es mucho porno para una sola noche. Estás en necesidad grave de una novia.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Esto me está volviendo loco.

**Mensaje:**

¿Cómo coño estás haciendo eso? ¿Es eso incluso legal? No veo en verdad tanto comparado con el varón británico estándar.

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Esto me está volviendo loco.

**Mensaje:**

No es legal y no lo estoy haciendo. No me puedo creer de verdad que hayas caído en la trampa.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Esto me está volviendo loco.

**Mensaje:**

Eres un gran capullo.

***

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Esto me está volviendo loco.

**Mensaje:**

Dices eso tan a menudo que deberías imprimirlo. Ay, espera…

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: He de decir que no podía parar de reír mientras traducía algunos de los correos. Startrekto221B es impresionante.


	3. Chapter 3

**De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Aviso de retirada de producto

**Mensaje:**

Vamos a suspender los bolígrafos “Escribe-De-Noche”. ¿Quieres hacer un pedido al por mayor? El precio se ha rebajado. Conseguiré algunos puntos de referencia, a lo mejor ayuda a mi traslado a dirección – donde me sentaré detrás de una mesa más grande, trabajaré en un ordenador más grande y me ocuparé de idiotas más grandes. Ay, la gloriosa cadena de mando de una empresa.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Aviso de retirada de producto

**Mensaje:**

Has usado eso simplemente como excusa para enviarme otro correo. Bien hecho.

No haré un pedido de bolígrafos hasta que no tenga algo que escribir. Como he tirado mi último manuscrito a la papelera y odio cada idea que se me ocurre, no será necesario por una temporada.

***

 **De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Aviso de retirada de producto

**Mensaje:**

Vale, sí. Tenía que hacerlo. Mis células cerebrales se estaban muriendo poco a poco. Tú no eres tan insoportablemente estúpido como el resto.

Intenta la historia de detectives.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Aviso de retirada de producto

**Mensaje:**

“No eres tan insoportablemente estúpido como el resto” – nunca me había sentido tan halagado.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No puedo simplemente sacarme una trama del culo.

***

 **De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Aviso de retirada de producto

**Mensaje:**

Eh, no te ofendas. Casi todo el mundo es un idiota. De hecho, diría que un buen 99.99999…% de la población total mundial.

Todavía creo que no sería tan difícil de escribir una historia de detectives. Obvio, la verdad. Crimen inusual. Protagonista convincente. Ascenso gradual de suspense. Pistas falsas. La caza. Detalle menor o pista que lleva al perpetrador. Resolución. Es formulaico en el mejor de los casos. Incluso tú te las arreglarías.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Aviso de retirada de producto

**Mensaje:**

Si es tan fácil, me gustaría verte intentarlo.

***

 **De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** No me puedo creer que te esté ayudando con tu estúpido problema de escritura. A lo mejor me he vuelto loco. Eso sería terriblemente inconveniente. No creo que mi plan de salud en Coltech lo cubra…

**Mensaje:**

El crimen: cuatro suicidios en serie (vía una pastilla). Y luego una nota, una mujer toda en rosa rasguña la palabra _Rache_ en el suelo del edificio donde es encontrada muerta.

El problema: ¿Cómo demonios pueden suicidios ser en serie?

El protagonista convincente: un genio, un detective “asesor”, capaz de hacer deducciones brillantes en la escena del crimen.

Si te parece prometedor de alguna forma, lo he planeado más concretamente en los documentos adjuntos. A lo mejor debería intentar esto de escribir. Aunque para ser sinceros, soy generalmente bastante bueno en casi cualquier cosa que me decida en trabajar.

_Documentos adjuntos: Resumen_trama.doc (18KB); Secuencia_deducción.doc (22KB)_

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: No me puedo creer que te esté ayudando con tu estúpido problema de escritura. A lo mejor me he vuelto loco. Eso sería terriblemente inconveniente. No creo que mi plan de salud en Coltech lo cubra…

**Mensaje:**

Esto es brillante. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto de repente?

Aunque una cosa. Este detective. No es alguien con el que te puedas ver reflejado. Le voy a dar un compañero. Alguien que lo contraste un poco. Cualquier novela buena necesita una relación central fuerte.

***

 **De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: No me puedo creer que te esté ayudando con tu estúpido problema de escritura. A lo mejor me he vuelto loco. Eso sería terriblemente inconveniente. No creo que mi plan de salud en Coltech lo cubra…

**Mensaje:**

Más o menos me vino cuando estaba arreglando unos errores de envío de nuestra serie de ardillas listadas animatrónicas. Es un producto sorprendentemente popular. Aunque las caras son la verdad bastante aterradoras. No me extraña que mi mente estuviese en asesinatos. Aunque como has podido ver, normalmente lo está.

Puedes añadir un secuaz si quieres.  Solo espero por Dios que no hagas esto una historia de amor.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: No me puedo creer que te esté ayudando con tu estúpido problema de escritura. A lo mejor me he vuelto loco. Eso sería terriblemente inconveniente. No creo que mi plan de salud en Coltech lo cubra…

**Mensaje:**

¿Tu mente de normal está en asesinatos? Dios mío querido, cuando mis padres me advirtieron de extraños escalofriantes en internet me estaban hablando de ti. Y mira lo que continúo haciendo…

Compañero, no secuaz. Lo haré una especie de hombre común y corriente. Pueden compartir un piso en Londres. No hay historia de amor. Serán solo amigos.

Estoy planteándome unas cuantas ideas para el título. Esto podría ser realmente bueno.

***

 **De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: No me puedo creer que te esté ayudando con tu estúpido problema de escritura. A lo mejor me he vuelto loco. Eso sería terriblemente inconveniente. No creo que mi plan de salud en Coltech lo cubra…

**Mensaje:**

Tú también tendrías la mente en asesinatos si todo tu lugar de trabajo está lleno de productos del catálogo. Solo imagínatelo. Toda una cafetería compuesta totalmente de nuestros aparatos. Mi ratón está decorado como un ratón de verdad y chilla cuando clico el botón derecho.

Establece desde un principio que no son una pareja o tus ávidos lectores eventuales (estoy siendo ridículamente optimista aquí) les encantará y apoyarán la pareja enseguida. Haz que el genio diga que está “casado con su trabajo” cuando el secuaz saca el tema de relaciones. Eso debería bastar.

No trabajo la semana que viene. Así que no estaré encargándome del servicio de mesa (Dios, gracias) pero tampoco estaré revisando esta cuenta de  correo.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: No me puedo creer que te esté ayudando con tu estúpido problema de escritura. A lo mejor me he vuelto loco. Eso sería terriblemente inconveniente. No creo que mi plan de salud en Coltech lo cubra…

**Mensaje:**

Esto es un poco atrevido, pero ¿tienes como una cuenta de correo personal?

Estoy pensando en llamarlo “Estudio en suicidios”.

***

 **De:** holmess@productoscoltech.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: No me puedo creer que te esté ayudando con tu estúpido problema de escritura. A lo mejor me he vuelto loco. Eso sería terriblemente inconveniente. No creo que mi plan de salud en Coltech lo cubra…

**Mensaje:**

holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

Hazlo “Estudio en rosa”.

-Agente de servicio al cliente #221


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Por un lado, me sabe mal subir este capítulo tarde, pero cuando vives en medio del campo inglés lo que debería ser un día sin internet por revisiones técnicas acaba siendo una semana. Y cuando no tienes coche y no hay cómo llegar a la ciudad más cercana con internet, acabas sin poder cumplir con tu reto. Lo que sí que ha sido un reto ha sido traducir sin diccionario. :D   
> Por otro lado, a finales de esta semana y la semana que viene iré a la aventura por terreno británico así que no sé si podré traducir o tendré internet para subir un capítulo, por eso intentaré subir otro capítulo uno de estos días por si acaso. Y si al final pudiese, ¡todavía mejor! :D – K

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** En verdad no soy un sicópata de internet.

**Mensaje:**

Bueno, esto es un poco raro para mí, y he pensado que sería conveniente decirte que normalmente no conozco a gente mediante problemas de servicio al cliente. Pero continuemos.

La historia va bien. Aunque este personaje del detective es como un enigma. ¿A lo mejor eso es parte de lo que lo “vende” como personaje? Eso y sus muchas neurosis…

¿Por qué no trabajas la semana que viene? Dado que claramente amas tu trabajo en Coltech.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: En verdad no soy un sicópata de internet.

**Mensaje:**

La verdad es que no me importaría que fueses un sicópata de internet. Eso sería en verdad bastante fascinante. Y con lo de no conocer a gente de este modo, acostumbro a cansarme de la gente en general, así que no soy fan de lo que puedes considerar el modo “habitual”.

Él no es un enigma. Solo lo parece porque sus motivaciones son lógicas en vez de emocionales. Mientras que tú, y la mayoría de los lectores, operaríais con la premisa opuesta. ¿Qué neurosis le has dado? Si quieres darle un poco más de profundidad le haría ser violinista. Hay una asociación razonablemente fuerte entre genio analítico y musical.

Por más que realmente vea un futuro para mí catalogando no trabajo esta semana para hacer entrevistas para algunos puestos de trabajo de mi campo real.

\-- Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: En verdad no soy un sicópata de internet.

**Mensaje:**

¿No conoces a gente de la forma habitual? ¿Entonces cómo lo haces?

¿Lógica sobre emoción? Lo estás haciendo un Vulcano. Lo que es a lo mejor una metáfora más acertada de lo que he sido capaz de ingeniar hasta ahora. Pero hasta incluso gente como él tienen un tipo de centro emocional. Todo el mundo lo tiene. La lógica puede ser en ocasiones normalmente un tipo de mecanismo de defensa ante sentimientos. Ese tipo de rigidez e indiferencia solo ocurre como resultado de ciertas condiciones siquiátricas. Las cuales no estoy seguro de que nuestro detective tenga en realidad. Por si no lo puedes ver, elegí unas cuantas asignaturas de sicología en la universidad, y me gusta hablar como si fuese Freud.

¿Tocas el violín?

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: En verdad no soy un sicópata de internet.

**Mensaje:**

No conozco a gente. Punto. Son tediosos.

¿Qué es un Vulcano? Vendemos algunas cosas de temática vulcana en el catálogo. Si recuerdo correctamente hay unas cuantas tazas de café con alarma, también auriculares puntiagudos. ¿Algún tipo de raza de ciencia ficción, supongo? No creo que la analogía sea necesariamente acertada. ¿Por qué una persona que es diferente necesariamente tiene que ser comparada con un alienígena? ¿Creía que vosotros escritores románticos teníais algún tipo de acuerdo con preservar la humanidad del personaje? Habiendo dicho eso, no hagas que acabe siendo un señor Darcy merecedor de embelesamientos. O todo es un desperdicio.

Podría ser un sociópata. Uno con muchas habilidades. Pero sociópatas reales son bastante raros. Probablemente tiene un centro emocional de algún tipo. Pero no deberías dejar que tome prioridad sobre la trama. Esto no es, después de todo, una historia de amor.

Lo toco.

\-- Sherlock

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Tengo una entrevista

**Mensaje:**

Viendo que pareces ser muy bueno en encajar en la idea que la sociedad tiene de normal, ya sea porque lo eres o porque te has moldeado a esa noción preconcebida con el tiempo, me preguntaba si podrías darme algunas sugerencias para esta entrevista. En el pasado he cerrado las muchas puertas que Oxford me abrió por ser, bueno, yo mismo, y como sinceramente deseo un rescate de Coltech, de alguna manera me importa el asegurarme de que eso no vuelva a pasar.

\-- Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Tengo una entrevista

**Mensaje:**

No estoy seguro de si debería estar ofendido de que pienses que soy “normal”. Pero he tenido mi número de entrevistas así que ya que estamos te voy a ayudar. A pesar del hecho de que todavía tengo dos impresoras que funcionan mal. Ejem.

Los consejos de John Watson para parecer aburrido/normal.

  1.        No “deduzcas” al entrevistador.



No te lo tomes a mal, ya que yo creí que fue bastante impresionante cuando lo hiciste, pero la triste verdad es que la mayoría de la gente se ofendería.

  1.        Hablar de cosas sin importancia



Bien, entonces, esto es simplemente tú hablando sobre eventos actuales, el trabajo del entrevistador allí, cosas que están pasando en la ciudad. Intenta mantenerte alejado de temas como, aunque no solo: asesinato, suicidio, crimen violento de cualquier tipo, la verdad, el hecho de que crees que todo el mundo es idiota... Manténla cosa ligera. Sin controversia.

  1.        Sonreir/reir



Hacer esto normalmente muestra que estás cómodo con la otra persona. Inténtalo. Aunque no mucho. O acabará dando miedo.

  1.        La técnica del enemigo en común



Es mucho más fácil hacer que le gustes a alguien si encuentras algo que los dos odiéis y podáis despotricar sobre ello. Gustos comunes son más difíciles de encontrar. Y conociéndote, incluso aunque realmente no te conozco, no creo que tengáis muchos.

Un Vulcano es una raza de Star Trek. No eran realmente los típicos alienígenas. Y Spock, que era el Vulcano más importante, era en realidad medio humano, el juego entre su lado emocional y racional fue desarrollado bastante bien. Puede que vaya a por un tipo de arco similar en nuestro misterio. Pero sí, sí, no lo convertiré en un romance. No me grites por la pantalla.

¿Cómo de bueno eres con el violín? Toqué el clarinete en el colegio. No es como eso, ¿no? ¿Por qué toca el violín nuestro detective? ¿Qué es lo que hace para él?

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Tengo una entrevista

**Mensaje:**

El violín le ayuda a aclarar la mente. No estoy seguro de que te pueda decir cómo de “bueno” soy. Realmente no es sobre eso, no creo. Compongo.

No te ofendas. Puede que no lo hagas. De hecho, dada la forma en la que fuiste capaz de romper los patrones normales de interacción, probablemente no lo eres. Me han dicho que este tipo de cosas vienen naturalmente a la gente que es verdaderamente aburrida. Así que a fin de cuentas tú solo eres marginalmente aburrido. Tómate esto como quieras.

Los he intentado todos. Es verdaderamente difícil aguantarse una deducción. No lo acabarías de entender. Eemm. ¿Algo con lo que lo podrías entender? Ah, sí, imagínate que necesitas mear de verdad y que tienes que aguantártelo. Sobre ese nivel de incomodidad, creo.

Aunque puede que me pasara. Creo que conseguiré el trabajo, pero dos de los panelistas de la entrevista me pasaron sus números cuando me iba. No creo que eso sea el protocolo típico de una entrevista.

¿Spock? ¿Su nombre era Spock?

Bueno. Volveré a trabajar pronto. Qué alegría.

\-- Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Tengo una entrevista

**Mensaje:**

¿Solo marginalmente aburrido? ¿No enormemente? Ahora definitivamente estoy ofendido.

¿Spock es un nombre raro? Tu nombre es Sherlock. Siguiente tema.

Felicidades por tu entrevista. Me sabe mal que tuvieses que aguantártela. No creo que te pasaras. Dado que has trabajado también como modelo de ropa interior en algún punto, incluso un nivel base de sociabilidad te conseguiría probablemente mucha atención. La gente tiende a ser bastante superficial.

¿Me da la sensación de que estás basando este detective en ti de alguna forma? No tienes por qué responder esto si no quieres. Pero dime, ¿de dónde viene? ¿Vida familiar? ¿Son sus padres genios también? Me ayudaría mucho con el personaje.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Tengo una entrevista

**Mensaje:**

No son genios. La madre, Lily, trabajó a tiempo parcial como contable. El padre, Siger, era el gerente de una fábrica. Fue a un internado solo de chicos por unos cuantos años. Un hermano. Siete años de diferencia. Insufrible.

Él no es yo. Mi madre se llama Violet.

\--Sherlock


	5. Chapter 5

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Actualización

**Mensaje:**

He acabado los primeros capítulos. He puesto todo el trabajo preliminar para la parte de misterio. Pero falta algo y no sé decir lo qué. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudar.

Mi hermana Harry está de visita. Eso es todo un regalo.

_Documentos adjuntos: Estudio_en_Rosa.doc (54KB)_

\-- John

***

**De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Actualización

**Mensaje:**

No está completamente claro porqué los dos de repente se llevarían bien y se irían a resolver crímenes juntos. Ahora, lógicamente, deberías buscar una razón de porqué y escribirla. Afortunadamente me tienes a mí, tu agente de servicio al cliente favorito, así que no lo tienes que hacer. Una experiencia de vinculación común. Preferiblemente que involucre adrenalina. Emociones intensas. Y no, por el amor de Dios, esto no es yo diciéndote que pongas a estos dos a follar. Tus descripciones ya están al borde de hacer esto una historia de aventuras romántica. Así que lo diré otra vez. No. Hay. Historia. De. Amor. Por. Dios.

Por tu tono, bueno, no tu tono, ya que no estamos en verdad conversando, parece que una Harry de visita no es de hecho un regalo. Aunque le tienes que agradecer a ella el que me hayas conocido, ya que verdaderamente espero que si no nunca te habrías topado con el catálogo de Coltech.

\--Sherlock

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Actualización

**Mensaje:**

Sí, Harry y yo no nos llevamos bien…

¿Por qué tienes una vendetta tan grande contra las historias de amor? ¿Tuviste una mala relación y dejaste la cosa para siempre? En serio, a la gente les gusta las historias de amor. Esta no lo va a ser. Pero incluso si lo fuese, ¿qué es lo que hay de malo en ello?

\-- John

***

_Borrador[Estado: Sin enviar]_

**De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Actualización

**Mensaje:**

No tengo una vendetta contra las historias de amor. Esa es una consulta un tanto personal. Así que elijo no responderte. Pero en términos generales, las encuentro empalagosamente dulces, todo demasiado predecible y monótono.

\--Sherlock

***

**De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Actualización

**Mensaje:**

El amor es una desventaja peligrosa que se encuentra en lado perdedor. Es obvio inmediatamente para cualquiera que haga un estudio en la naturaleza humana, como yo lo he hecho consistente y meticulosamente toda mi vida.

El cariño, que es la causa primaria de la sensación que llamamos “amor”, dirige directamente al sufrimiento. Esta afirmación no es yo siendo pesimista, pero es más bien la piedra angular de varias filosofías que tienen la intención de llevar la mente a un estado elevado. Una con la que deberías estar familiarizado es el budismo. (Aunque de hecho yo no soy en ningún sentido religioso)

Antes de que te vayas por la tangente con cómo el dolor y el sufrimiento inherente en el cariño “vale la pena” basándote en las alegrías que te proporciona la persona con la que estás y que simplemente no he encontrado a la “persona adecuada”, te aseguro que esto no es yo compadeciéndome de mí mismo por estar solo y odiando la propia idea del amor por ello.

Aunque siendo justos, a pesar del hecho de que mis conclusiones sobre el tema derivan de la lógica y no la amargura, sí que tuve lo que tu podrías llamar una “mala experiencia” una vez. Su nombre era Víctor. Íbamos a la uni juntos. No acabó bien, aunque no diré más. Así que a lo mejor en alguna forma tienes razón. Aunque la verdad es absoluta, una experiencia sí que le da verdaderamente a uno la claridad para verlo.

Así que para responderte la pregunta, no tengo una vendetta contra las historias de amor. Ellas son placer inofensivo, que tienen que estar consideradas en el mismo nivel que la mayoría de los trabajos de ficción. Fantasías escapistas de la monotonía de la vida. Solo creo que carecen de mérito literario, que están fomentando un ideal inalcanzable en la mente del hombre común. E historias con eso alientan el sentimentalismo excesivamente procesado que está en el corazón de nuestra cultura excesivamente emocional y desorientada.

\--Sherlock

***

**De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Mira este mensaje antes que el anterior

**Mensaje:**

Borra el mensaje anterior.

\--Sherlock

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Mira este mensaje antes que el anterior

**Mensaje:**

Lo siento. Llegaste un poco demasiado tarde. Tengo la aplicación del correo en el móvil. Así que más o menos me salta inmediatamente.

Bueno. Eso ha sido mucho. Pero sí que me has respondido a la pregunta. Y puede que no esté de acuerdo contigo, pero creo que tienes razón de muchas formas. Si más gente pensara como tú, no saldrían heridos. Ya has predicho lo que diría yo, pero todavía lo creo. Si estás enamorado _de verdad_ , entonces vale la pena hacerse daño. Pero ahora me vas a llamar irremediablemente cliché. ¿A lo mejor Víctor y tú no estabais enamorados de verdad?

\-- John

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Bueno, han pasado unos cuantos días…

**Mensaje:**

Bueno, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que supe de ti. Normalmente eres muy rápido al responder. Supongo que fue demasiado presuntuoso de mi parte el sugerir que Víctor y tú no estabais enamorados de verdad. Quiero decir, no lo conozco. No te conozco realmente, así que te pido disculpas.

\-- John

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Entonces, la cosa es…

**Mensaje:**

Creo que antes estaba equivocado. No creo que estés enfadado por lo que asumí sobre Víctor y tú. Creo que crees que compartiste demasiado. ¿O a lo mejor estoy sobreanalizando? Yo también hago eso a veces, ¿sabes? No a tu nivel de habilidad, obviamente. Em. Entonces, supongo que para igualar las cosas, porque esto es inusual e interesante y no lo quiero arruinar, te contaré más o menos porqué paré de escribir historias de amor del todo.

Puede que no te importe, pero aquí va. Entonces, estaba saliendo con una mujer llamada Mary y nos llevamos bien de la forma más extraña. Ella trabajaba en el departamento de asuntos de veteranos, cuando volví de la guerra estaba como hecho trizas, mental y emocionalmente. Y ella me ayudó a superar algo de eso, y creía que éramos íntimos. Así que le escribí algunos poemas. Que no estaban nada mal tampoco, desde el alma, porque creí en todo eso del ideal romántico. Entonces una noche volví a casa y ella se los estaba leyendo a sus hermanas y riéndose. Y resultaba que la única razón por la que le gustaba a ella era porque estaba intentando complacer a su padre, el coronel retirado. Iba a proponerle matrimonio pronto. Tenía el anillo y todo. Pero paré esos planes, obviamente. Y ya no escribo más historias de amor.

Así que si estamos en paz ahora, me puedes volver a escribir. Creo que lo he más que igualado. A lo mejor un poco demasiado. Pero seas tú el juez.

\-- John

***

**De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Entonces, la cosa es…

**Mensaje:**

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en contestarte. No estaba ofendido por tu afirmación de que Víctor y yo no estábamos enamorados. Desde luego él no me quería. Puede que yo le quisiera. Pero francamente no estoy seguro. Normalmente llego a conclusiones basadas en datos. Pero como esa experiencia es singular no tengo nada con lo que compararlo.

Ya estoy familiarizado con la historia que me has contado. Excepto que la versión que yo conozco tiene al soldado entablando una amistad con la hermana más agradable/no tan agraciada y casándose con ella con el tiempo. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

Y por la razón real de mi ausencia, tuve como un accidente. He estado ayudando a este inspector local a resolver casos. Con ayudando me refiero a resolviéndolos por él. Deberías sentirte bastante inseguro sabiendo que nuestra fuerza policial es así de incompetente. Aparte de eso, me dejaron inconsciente mientras perseguía unos traficantes por un callejón oscuro. Puedo entender que no me creas, pero es todo verdad. Tengo los puntos para demostrarlo.

Aprecio tu intento de “igualar la cosa”. Sí fuese del tipo de personas que se conmueve por tales gestos, definitivamente lo estaría por este.

\--Sherlock

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Entonces, la cosa es…

**Mensaje:**

Bueno, tuve la impresión equivocada totalmente. Me siento como un idiota (no coincidas conmigo). ¿Estás bien ahora? ¿Es esto algo que haces aparte? ¿En tu tiempo libre? Creía que el violín era tu afición. Podrías tocar en un conjunto o algo en vez de perseguir traficantes… pero te creo.

Por mi parte, entonces, yo tampoco creo que haya estado verdaderamente enamorado de alguien. Si lo clasificas como ambos sintiendo el amor.

Pero espera. Si reconoces la historia entonces has leído mi última historia de amor publicada. Lo escribí como una forma de intento catártico y luego dejé la cosa de las novelas rosas para siempre. Lo basé con todo lo que paso con Mary. Cambié los nombres y le di un final feliz. No me puedo creer que lo hayas leído. ¿Has leído todo mi trabajo anterior?

\-- John

***

**De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Entonces, la cosa es…

**Mensaje** **:**

Sí que lo he leído. Los tiempos se han vuelto difíciles aquí en Coltech. Necesitaba literatura que no requiriese ningún tipo de esfuerzo mental. O que tratara sobre temas difíciles/complejos. Era la solución lógica.

Pero es solo justo que me familiarice con tu trabajo anterior antes de entrar en esta colaboración de escribir/dar ideas. Tú ya estás familiarizado con mi trabajo anterior.

\--Sherlock

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Entonces, la cosa es…

**Mensaje:**

¿Tu trabajo anterior? El modelaje de ropa interior. Claro. Por supuesto.

Bueno, eso garantiza una pregunta. ¿Qué pensaste de mi trabajo? ¿Valóralo del uno al diez?

\-- John

***

**De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Entonces, la cosa es…

**Mensaje:**

¿Del uno al diez? Valórame tú primero. Sé completamente honesto.

\--Sherlock

***

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Entonces, la cosa es…

**Mensaje:**

10.

\-- John


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Ya sé que los días de actualizar son el fin de semana, pero como hoy es mi cumpleaños (bueno, a estas horas ya fue ayer :P ) pues he decidido que como regalo lo publicaría hoy. Sé que no es mucho pero una hace lo que puede. Intentaré traducir otro capítulo para la actualización rutinaria del fin de semana. 
> 
> Bueno, “the shit just got real”. Ésta es una frase en inglés que me encanta que el único equivalente que se acerca a la original es “la cosa se ha puesto seria”. En este capítulo podremos leer una de las obras poéticas de John, y no sabéis en el marrón que me he visto. Madre mía, entre que no se me da de maravilla la poesía y que tenía que cuadrar tanta cosa, bueno, he tardado más traduciendo el poema que el resto del capítulo, jajaja. Digo esto para que tengáis compasión de esta pobre alma. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, y solo espero que no os riais como Mary o lo aborrezcáis. ;) Un saludo a todos!!! Espero que continuéis disfrutando de la historia. :)

**De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Veredicto

**Mensaje:**

Me has pedido que te de una calificación por tu escritura. Pero es una pregunta injusta. ¿Estoy evaluando basándome en la calidad de la trama? ¿En tu estilo particular? ¿Cualquier sentimiento generado en el lector? Diré esto. Eres un escritor competente. Pero tus talentos están desperdiciados en historias de amor. Hay algo bajo la superficie de cada línea. Algo que quieres decir pero no puedes. Nunca he tenido ese problema, ya que casi siempre digo exactamente lo que tengo intención de decir. Pero no me gana muchos amigos o admiradores. Como autor puedo ver porqué eso sería un problema. Sin embargo, si alguna vez realmente quieres escribir una obra de importancia, deberías desestimar los lectores casuales por aquellos que quieren algo que haga… pensar más.

Para responder a una pregunta de uno de tus mensajes anteriores, sí, el violín es aún mi afición. En general no me gusta tocar en conjuntos. Eso implica demasiada interacción. Prefiero la composición. También, resolver crímenes es un excelente medio para el razonamiento deductivo. No obstante peligroso.

Estoy bien ahora. Me han dado el alta y estoy descansando en casa. Me han dado unos cuantos días de permiso en Coltech. Así que eso definitivamente es un extra de la contusión. Tendría que tenerlas más a menudo.

Tu valoración de un “10” ha sido bastante generosa. No era ni de lejos el mejor de mi campo.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Veredicto

**Mensaje:**

¿Tienes como una grabación de tus composiciones originales? Me ha picado la curiosidad.

No te des otra contusión para librarte de trabajar en Coltech. Soy médico. Fíate de mi palabra.

¿Qué es lo que hace nuestro detective cuando su hermano mayor va a visitarlo? Él puede ser un recurso para la trama interesante.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Veredicto

**Mensaje:**

El hermano es un incordio entrometido. Visita por obligación. El detective trata a su hermano como la molestia que es. No se llevan bien. Por supuesto que es un recurso para la trama interesante. Él es incluso más inteligente que el detective. Técnicamente. Simplemente es perezoso. Y gordo.

Envíame uno de tus poemas. Miraré eso de una grabación.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Veredicto

**Mensaje:**

¿Es que no recuerdas la parte en la que te conté lo que pasó la última vez que le enseñé a alguien mi poesía?

Tu comprensión de este personaje detectivesco es verdaderamente extraordinaria, Sherlock.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Veredicto

**Mensaje:**

Como técnicamente todavía soy un completo extraño no tienes nada que perder.

Iré yo primero.

_Documentos adjuntos: Pieza_violín.mp3 (57KB)_

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Veredicto

**Mensaje:**

No me pareces un extraño. ¿Es raro decir eso? Sí. Ignóralo.

Aquí tienes: (No es tan largo así que lo pegaré aquí)

 

**_Hermoso Veneno_ **

_Amar por bello es amar una portada,_

_Cavar sin reservas pero no por un tesoro._

_Mas hay mayores locuras que rizos de cascadas doradas,_

_Más hermosos venenos que vuelven a hombres buenos locos._

_Amar por inteligente es perder la propia voz,_

_La vida es más que lógica y palabras escritas,_

_La devoción al saber no hace germinar al amor,_

_De los dones de Minerva o Venus no hay quien viva._

_Cada virtud por sí sola es un demonio en seda,_

_De satinada y radiante mirada,_

_Bien demostrada está su maldad extrema,_

_Una capa sobre un antro de mentiras vana._

_¿Pues qué hacer entonces_

_Sino pasar ociosos los días?_

_¿A qué dedicarse entonces_

_Mientras el tiempo se marchita?_

_Ante la necesidad, digo, lanza los dados._

_Uno que ha amado al ave herida_

_Verterá lágrimas al verla volando._

_Amor verdadero no venera la luz, mas la oscuridad que yace dentro,_

_Ve a la persona por lo que es, amando como propios sus defectos._

_Llega el final, llega la hora,_

_Y por eso decir sin pretensión ninguna:_

_Renuncia el hermoso veneno de una rosa roja_

_Por la belleza que perdura._

 

\-- John

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Tu pieza

**Mensaje:**

La he disfrutado mucho. Quiero decir, soy una persona que no tiene ni puñetera idea de música clásica, y he disfrutado escucharla. Como que era muy buena.

Em. Entonces, actualización sobre el libro. Está yendo muy bien. La amistad es bastante fuerte y está en el centro. Luego, obviamente el misterio es central también. No me grites por la pantalla. Siempre te imagino haciéndolo cuando sales con lo de no hacerlo una historia de amor. Aunque no sé cómo suena tu voz en realidad.

Es como una novela corta, de la forma que es ahora. El misterio está como acabado. He seguido tus directivas. Y creo que toda la cosa está siendo orquestada por el tipo malo de verdad, que no ha aparecido todavía en este segmento. Bueno, no en persona. Me quedé toda la noche despierto pensando en esto. Entonces, tres partes. Más o menos como una historia/misterio independiente en cada una, pero hay un arco general que las conecta a las tres. Solo necesito otra semilla para las tramas reales del lado de misterio. Y secuencias de deducciones. Ya veré cómo lo relaciono con este villano que tengo en mente. No he estado así de entusiasmado desde que supe que algunos de mi unidad sobrevivieron a la guerra.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Tu poema

**Mensaje:**

He de admitir que el tema del poema no era de mi gusto, pero la ejecución ha sido buena. Una rima consistente. Señalas puntos muy válidos. Alusiones griegas. No he encontrado nada de lo que me pudiese reír en él. Aunque tampoco es que sepa tanto de poesía. Bueno, eso es lo que pienso.

Me gusta la idea de las tres partes. Es casi como episodios de una serie de televisión. Tres episodios en un solo arco de una serie. Fascinante. Tengo unas primeras ideas basadas en unas runas chinas que encontré como grafiti. Mira el documento.

Mi voz nunca llega al nivel de decibelios que califica como gritar.

El técnico de laboratorio que trabaja en el laboratorio donde analizo muestras me preguntó si quería tomar un café y pareció confundido cuando le dije que me gustaría tomar un café negro. Explícamelo, por favor.

_Documentos adjuntos: Tramadeducción_Runas_Chinas.doc (52 KB)_

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Tu poema

**Mensaje:**

¿Entonces no lo has odiado? ¿Pero tampoco te ha encantado? Vale. Al menos eres honesto.

Sherlock, ella no te estaba preguntando si querías café. Te estaba preguntando si querías ir a tocar un café con ella. Te estaba pidiendo salir.

¿Te gustaría chatear en algún momento? ¿Te iría bien mañana a las siete de la tarde?

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Tu poema

**Mensaje:**

Como ya he dicho antes, tú tienes la habilidad. Y siempre pareces estar al borde de decir algo más profundo, pero no lo haces.

Ah, eso tiene sentido.

Por supuesto. A las siete, entonces.

\--Sherlock

***

capjwats422: ¿Estás conectado?

holmes.sherlock: Por supuesto que lo estoy. Es la hora correcta.

capjwats422: Esto es raro.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Por qué es raro?

capjwats422: Bueno, es en tiempo real. Nunca estamos en tiempo real.

holmes.sherlock: Es diferente. ¿Acaso es malo?

capjwats422: No. Las diferencias no son malas.

holmes.sherlock: Antes, cuando te conté sobre el técnico de laboratorio asumiste que era una chica. Estabas en lo cierto, ¿pero por qué lo asumiste? Ya te he dado la implicación de que soy gay.

capjwats422: Para serte sincero, inicialmente sí que más o menos lo asumí porque tú eres un tío, y como la proporción mayor de la población es hetero era probable que la persona que te estaba echando los trastos fuese una chica. Además, la forma en que lo hizo con el café… parecía una mujer.

capjwats422: Aunque supongo que no debería haberlo hecho.

holmes.sherlock: No, esa ha sido una deducción razonablemente buena.

capjwats422: Ese es un  gran viniendo de ti.

holmes.sherlock: Lo es.

capjwats422: La segunda parte. He visto el esquema de la trama que me enviaste. La he leído. Creo que la podría llamar “El banquero y su broche”.

holmes.sherlock: Hazlo “El banquero ciego”.

capjwats422: Me gusta.

holmes.sherlock: Un poco de aliteración siempre ayuda.

capjwats422: ¿Entonces volviste y saliste con ella?

holmes.sherlock: No, por supuesto que no.

capjwats422: Vale, perdón. No estás interesado en mujeres, lo dijiste antes. Soy un idiota.

holmes.sherlock: No son realmente mi área.

capjwats422: ¿Tienes novio, entonces? ¿Ahora?

holmes.sherlock: No.

capjwats422: Soltero, entonces, como yo.

holmes.sherlock: Mira John, me halaga tu interés pero no estoy buscando realmente ningún…

capjwats422: Oh, no tenía intención. No te estoy pidiendo salir.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Sales tú? Ya que has preguntado por mera curiosidad, estoy curioso también.

capjwats422: No ahora mismo, no. Las mujeres tienden a sentir rechazo por mi, bueno, pierna mala, y mi falta de gran dinero, y ay Dios por qué te estoy contando esto.

holmes.sherlock: Somos amigos ahora. Supongo que los amigos se cuentan estas cosas. Yo te he contado sobre mi problema de la chica del café.

capjwats422: Ah, vale. Bueno, entonces te lo puedo contar. No he tenido una cita en semanas.

holmes.sherlock: Intenta ir a un bar.

capjwats422: ¿Lo dices en serio?

holmes.sherlock: He oído que funciona. Sin duda les funcionó a muchos de tus protagonistas de las historias románticas.

capjwats422: Te has comprado la colección de mis obras, a que sí...

holmes.sherlock: Tenía que hacerlo. ;)

capjwats422: No me guiñes por internet… no seas muy duro con las primeras. Acaba de terminar  la uni.

holmes.sherlock: Acabo de terminar la uni. Bueno, prácticamente.

capjwats422: Vale. Entones. Tengo 29 ¿Cuántos años tienes?

holmes.sherlock: 23

capjwats422: Estoy intentando decidir si eso es raro o no.

holmes.sherlock: No lo es.

capjwats422: Gracias. Sherlock, es un nombre interesante.

holmes.sherlock: No es mi primer nombre real.

capjwats422: ¿Cuál es tu primer nombre?

holmes.sherlock: Adivínalo.

capjwats422: ¿Robert?

holmes.sherlock: Nop.

capjwats422: ¿Alexander?

holmes.sherlock: No

capjwats422: ¿Benedict?

holmes.sherlock: Dios, no.

capjwats422: Percy

holmes.sherlock: No es correcto.

capjwats422: ¿John?

holmes.sherlock: Aunque sería muy gracioso que los dos fuésemos John, no.

capjwats422: ¿Scott?

holmes.sherlock: Ese es otro segundo nombre, pero no el primero.

capjwats422: ¿Richard?

holmes.sherlock: Richard Holmes no suena nada mal, pero no.

capjwats422: Frederick, venga.

holmes.sherlock: No soy “Freddy”.

capjwats422: Fitzwilliam

holmes.sherlock: No soy el señor Darcy.

capjwats422: Ay, Dios mío, te has leído Orgullo y Prejuicio.

holmes.sherlock: Era relevante una vez para un caso.

capjwats422: Claro, claro, “relevante para un caso” Holmes. ¿Charles?

holmes.sherlock: Hay una desagradable canción de pop estadounidense girando entorno la línea “ _That’s not my name_ ”.

capjwats422: ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

holmes.sherlock: Una vez la pusieron en el centro comercial.

capjwats422: Vale. O la estabas escuchando en la cama después de leer un poco de Jane Austen.

holmes.sherlock: Eso definitivamente no es verdad. Soy un químico graduado.

capjwats422: Un químico graduado que vende tostadoras de tres huecos hawaianas

capjwats422: y que todavía no me ha conseguido el reembolso de una impresora.

holmes.sherlock: Bueno, eso ha sido un golpe bajo. ¿Todavía estas con eso?

capjwats422: Eh. Me dijeron que la satisfacción del cliente estaba garantizada, o podría devolver el producto por algo del mismo valor o “crédito de Coltech”.

holmes.sherlock: Ah, “crédito de Coltech”, la invención de Satán mismo. Me conseguiste a mí. ¿Es eso algo del mismo valor?

capjwats422: Más o menos

holmes.sherlock: Venga. Sin mí no tendrías nada que imprimir en esas impresoras.

capjwats422: Sí, ahora tengo cosas que imprimir, pero nada con lo que imprimirlas.

holmes.sherlock: Puedo ver porqué eso sería potencialmente problemático.

capjwats422: Solo un poco. Eh, mtqi. Nos vemos después entonces.

holmes.sherlock: Por favor, define. ¿Mtqi?

capjwats422: Ay, me había olvidado. Me-tengo-que-ir.

holmes.sherlock: Espera, me sé éstas. Hmt.

capjwats422: Mejor no usar esa. Es en plan rollo de chica adolescente. Nos atendremos a mtqi y vam.

holmes.sherlock: “Vuelvo ahora mismo”, vale, ya veo. Todavía un tanto juvenil, pero ya veo.

capjwats422: Lo vuelvo a intentar. Mtqi, hasta luego, Sherlock.

holmes.sherlock: Adiós, John

_holmes.sherlock está desconectado_

_capjwats422 está desconectado_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gtg: got to go // mtqi: me tengo que ir  
> ttyl: talk to you later // hmt: hablamos más tarde  
> brb: be right back // vam: vuelvo ahora mismo
> 
> Lo sé, mis traducciones de las siglas no es que sean estelares, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John recibe una petición interesante de su agente.

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Unas cuantas preguntas

**Mensaje:**

¿Cómo consigue casos el detective cuando no están ocupados con los de Scotland Yard? ¿Podrías leer algo de lo que tengo por ahora y me dices lo que piensas? ¿Puedo poner a tu chica del café en la historia?

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Unas cuantas preguntas

**Mensaje:**

Estate a las 6. Responderé.

\--Sherlock

***

capjwats422: ¿Estás conectado, Carl?

holmes.sherlock: ¿Carl? Ah, todavía estás intentado adivinar mi nombre. No.

capjwats422: Lo intentaré otra vez en otro momento. Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

holmes.sherlock: Bueno, obviamente consigue un poco de circulación de su página web. Ahí es  donde la gente que tiene problemas realmente peculiares lo busca.

capjwats422: ¿Su página web?

holmes.sherlock: “La Ciencia de la Deducción”,  lleno de investigación innovadora. Cosas como una lista enumerada de los tipos de polvo de tabaco. La ductilidad de fibras varias.

capjwats422: Sí, eso no consigue mucha circulación.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Acaso tú tienes ideas más preparadas? Me encantaría escucharlas.

capjwats422: Eh, no te pongas susceptible. Em. ¿Qué tal si el compañero de piso mantiene un blog sobre todos los casos que resuelven juntos? Eso podría ser muy popular…  

holmes.sherlock: Sí, probablemente eso es mucho más apropiado, aunque menos instructivo, para el consumo en masa del público.

holmes.sherlock: No estoy susceptible.

capjwats422: Por supuesto, Joe. Bueno, ¿quieres leerlo?

holmes.sherlock: No. Enséñamelo cuando esté acabado. No quiero interferir en la forma en la que está escrito. Necesita ser tu voz. No es Joe. En serio, ¿qué tipo de persona pondría los nombres “Sherlock” y “Scott” con “Joe”?

capjwats422: No lo sé, ¿Qué tipo de persona llamaría a su hijo “Sherlock” para empezar? Es bastante raro. ¿Qué es lo que significa?

holmes.sherlock: Sherlock significa “de pelo claro”. Lo que es una broma ya que tengo un pelo oscuro distintivo. Y por lo de qué tipo de persona son, diría que la clasificación más simple sería que son gente con demasiado dinero y muy poco tiempo. Pero me llevé un acuerdo mejor que mi hermano. Él se llama “Mycroft”.

capjwats422: Por supuesto que se llama así. ¿Entones, puedo incluir a la chica del café?

holmes.sherlock: ¿Por qué es ella tan importante?

capjwats422: El incidente que describiste anteriormente entre los dos. Ese intercambio. Servirá como un tipo de momento cómico.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Por qué es gracioso?

capjwats422: El detective es muy inteligente, y aun así no puede ver una señal social. Pero como ya he dicho, eso lo humaniza. Si no, es demasiado increíble. Ese es el secreto con los superhéroes. Tienen que tener una debilidad.

holmes.sherlock: No hagas a la gente héroes, John. Los héroes no existen, y si existieran, nuestro detective no sería uno de ellos.

capjwats422: Él resuelve los problemas de la gente. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hace un héroe? En cualquier caso, le voy a enviar esta semana los primeros capítulos a mi agente.

holmes.sherlock: ¿A fecha de hoy, has encontrado ya a tu villano?

capjwats422: Ah, es maravilloso. Un villano británico de los buenos. Sin armas o fantasías de gobernar el mundo entero por aquí, no, él es sumamente escalofriante.

holmes.sherlock: Deberías hacer que él fuese un reflejo del detective. Dos caras de la misma moneda.

capjwats422: Angel y demonio

holmes.sherlock: Exacto

holmes.sherlock: Eh, me ha surgido algo. Me tengo que ir.

capjwats422: Todavía creo que no tienes controlado eso de las abreviaciones. Hasta después, entonces.

_holmes.sherlock está desconectado_

_capjwats422 está desconectado_

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** El nombre

**Mensaje:**

Con el que más te acercaste fue Fitzwilliam.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: El nombre

**Mensaje:**

Entonces supongo que es o Fitz o William. Sé que dijiste que no hubiese ninguna historia de amor, pero sería como gracioso si todo el mundo alrededor del detective y su compañero de piso infiriesen que están juntos. Como un tipo de broma continua.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: El nombre

**Mensaje:**

El segundo. Por fin. Has tardado lo tuyo.

Supongo que podrías hacerlo. Aunque personalmente no lo encuentro muy gracioso.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: El nombre

**Mensaje:**

En la segunda historia les llega un caso de uno de los antiguos compañeros de clase del detective. Rico, del tipo banquero. ¿Cómo era nuestro detective en el colegio?

Por cierto, a mi agente, Steven, le ha encantado el primer borrador. ¿Te gustaría leerlo?

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: El nombre

**Mensaje:**

¿Acaso importa cómo era?

Lo leeré cuando esté acabado. Entonces, ofreceré mi crítica.

\--Sherlock

***                                                                                                        

 **De:** stevenmoffat@bbcpublishing.inc.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Texto final, Historia de Detectives (que discutimos por teléfono)

**Mensaje:**

Te llamaré justo después de esto así que no diré mucho por aquí. La trama es excelente. Esto puede tener éxito no solo impreso, pero también como serie de televisión. Pero eso es mirar demasiado adelante.

Solo una cosa, John. Tu fuerte es el romance. Hemos estado trabajando juntos por una temporada ya, y todavía creo que ahí es donde tienes talento de verdad. Añade una, ¿vale?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Sherlock no están de acuerdo con el valor de una trama romántica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: En teoría el capítulo que subí ayer era el de la semana pasada (ya que el de mi cumpleaños no cuenta :P). Aquí está el de esta semana. Disfrutad. - K

capjwats422: Eh, ¿estás conectado?

holmes.sherlock: De hecho, sí. Acabo de volver de un caso particularmente satisfactorio.

capjwats422: ¿Un caso criminal?

holmes.sherlock: Sí, fui asignado la tarea de recuperar una foto comprometedora de un miembro prominente de la alta sociedad.

capjwats422: Por tu tono supongo que tuviste éxito.

holmes.sherlock: Al principio no, pero usé unos cuantos de mis trucos típicos. El fuego tiene una forma de exponer las prioridades verdaderas de una persona.

capjwats422: Envíame algunos detalles más del incidente, podría incorporarlo en el segundo arco de la historia del detective.

holmes.sherlock: Estoy bastante cansado ahora ya que tiendo a ignorar mi bienestar físico mientras estoy en un caso. Pero cuando tenga tiempo escribiré los datos del caso. Puedes dramatizar y colorear el incidente como veas necesario.

capjwats422: ¿Cómo introduciría nuestro detective su compañero de piso a su antiguo conocido del colegio?

holmes.sherlock: Bueno, le introduciría como un compañero, y el compañero de piso probablemente le corregiría a _amigo_ o algo así de nauseabundamente sentimental.

capjwats422: Creo que pasaría al revés, de hecho.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Por qué?

capjwats422: Bueno, corrígeme si estoy equivocado, pero el detective no tiene muchos amigos, posiblemente ninguno, y era lo mismo en el colegio. Gente de ese tipo tienden a ser así. Así que estaría tan contento de que finalmente tiene uno, que se lo lanza a la cara del tipo. Y el compañero de piso, que no está tan cálido y alegre como lo parece en comparación al detective, se siente como molesto con el mundo en ese momento, y dice _compañero_ solo para irritarlo.

holmes.sherlock: ¿A qué te refieres, gente de ese tipo? ¿Y por qué está el compañero de piso molesto con el mundo?

capjwats422: Él es exmilitar. Está acostumbrado a tener un propósito más amplio, y en su vida de civil ha tenido que lidiar con todos estos pequeños problemas menores que solo le vuelven loco. Gente de ese tipo = gente que es excepcionalmente dotado y por lo tanto diferente a otras personas.

holmes.sherlock: Sí, estás en lo cierto.

capjwats422: ¿Con cuál de los dos?

holmes.sherlock: Con ambos.

capjwats422: ¿Cómo viste?

holmes.sherlock: Lleva un traje fuera de casa y una bata en casa.

capjwats422: ¿Qué llevaría puesto para ir al Buckingham Palace?

holmes.sherlock: ¿Por qué va al Buckingham Palace?

capjwats422: Su cliente con la foto comprometedora es de la realeza.

holmes.sherlock: Llevaría una sábana.

capjwats422: ¿Haría eso en serio?

holmes.sherlock: Yo lo haría.

capjwats422: ¿Pero por qué?

holmes.sherlock: ¿Por qué no?

capjwats422: Vale, no sé qué contestar a eso.

holmes.sherlock: La gente se preocupa demasiado por lo que los otros dicen o piensan de ellos.

capjwats422: He escrito personajes que se comportan como si no les importase, pero en verdad sí que les importa.

holmes.sherlock: Aunque francamente, ¿por qué escribes historias de amor? Son un desperdicio. Son un plomazo.

capjwats422: mtqi. Responderé a esa pregunta después. Tengo una buena respuesta.

holmes.sherlock: Apenas puedo esperar.

_capjwats422 está desconectado_

_holmes.sherlock está desconectado_

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** stevenmoffat@bbcpublishing.inc.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Problemas con la trama romántica

**Mensaje:**

Bueno, voy directo al grano aquí:

1)      Es una historia de detectives, ¿no le quitaría eso valor a la trama?

2)      ¿Qué dos personajes debería poner juntos?

3)      Si lo hago una historia de amor, ¿cuánto deberían tardar los personajes que quiero juntos en juntarse?

4)      La idea para esta historia vino de un amigo mío, bueno nunca lo he conocido (de hecho no es relevante meterse en eso ahora), pero cree que las historias de amor son clichés y todo eso, y dado que ahora es como un tipo de colaboración (y que estaba planeando en darle parte del crédito una vez publicase)…

\-- John

***       

 **De:** stevenmoffat@bbcpublishing.inc.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Problemas con la trama romántica

**Mensaje:**

1)      Lo tuyo no es una historia de detectives sino más bien una historia sobre un detective.

2)      Puedes juntar realmente hablando a cualquier dos personajes, pero idealmente, la relación con mayor amortización incluiría al detective o al compañero de piso ya que parecen ser los personajes principales en los que te estás centrando.

3)      Les cuento esto a todos los escritores con los que trabajo: nadie apoya algo que llega fácil. Todas las buenas relaciones son problemáticas. Suponen pérdida, una gran cantidad de dolor, antes de la inevitable redención. Haz que tus lectores pasen un infierno por esta pareja.

4)      Convéncelo.

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** El valor de las tramas románticas

**Mensaje:**

El amor es un motivador poderoso. Puede impulsar un arco dramático de un personaje, y de verdad que no hay mejor catalizador para una acción radical. Tú has estudiado el comportamiento humano, y lo sabes.

El leerlo te hace sentir bien. Leemos literatura para escapar de nuestras vidas, y ver a otras personas enamorarse es lo que queremos. Es satisfactorio.

Crea _desasosiego_ , lo que es un gran gancho. Es horrible decirlo pero a los escritores les encanta hacer sufrir a sus personajes. Ahí tienes tus triángulos amorosos, tus declaraciones de amor abortadas, muerte de un personaje principal, malentendidos, rupturas, dos no pueden estar juntos porque los padres dicen no y por el estilo. Está comprobado, y funciona.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: El valor de las tramas románticas

**Mensaje:**

Te concederé la primera. Pero me gustaría pensar que nuestro detective no es tan débil.

¿Se supone que ha de hacer sentir bien a una persona? ¿Por qué me habría de importar si gente imaginaria se está enamorando? Infórmame si _yo_ lo estoy haciendo, entonces pararé de hacerlo al instante.

Vale, crea dolor emocional. No tienes que en verdad buscar una trama romántica para hacer eso. Puedes ofrecerla a los lectores como incentivo sin desmerecer la trama de la historia. Añade un personaje secundario descaradamente sexual y muestra cómo el detective reacciona. Eso debería ser suficiente para satisfacer a tus lectores voraces. Sé que el sexo vende.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: El valor de las tramas románticas

**Mensaje:**

Tener emociones no es ser débil, y lo sabes.

Por cierto, todavía no se me ha ocurrido un nombre para el detective. ¿Alguna idea?

Añadiré una dominatriz a la mezcla. Será divertido. ¿Cómo reacciona el detective?

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: El valor de las tramas románticas

**Mensaje:**

El sentimiento es un defecto químico que se encuentra en el lado perdedor.

Llámalo como quieras, pero ni se te ocurra llamarlo como yo.

Él no lo es, pero reacciona como un virgen ruborizado.

\--Sherlock

***

_C:\\\Mis Documentos\Archivos Personales\Trabajos Escritos\John Watson\Historiadedetectives.doc_

Serie 2, Historia 1, Título Provisional: Escándalo en Belgravia

Para William Scott, ella siempre fue la mujer…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las Aventuras de William Scott son un éxito.

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Cosas a publicar

**Mensaje:**

Estamos en las últimas fases de edición con Steven para la primera ronda de tres historias. Me preguntaba si te gustaría que tu nombre estuviese incluido, y si nos proveerías de una pequeña biografía y a lo mejor una foto para la contraportada bajo la mía. Así es como lo hace normalmente esta editorial. Y luego tenemos una fiesta de publicación como en una semana. Sé que no nos hemos conocido en verdad, pero será divertido, no sé, no solo enviarse correos, aunque esto tiene sus propios encantos. Y fíjate, es tarde y ya estoy yéndome por las ramas otra vez. Aunque soy un escritor, así que supongo que viene con el territorio…

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Cosas a publicar

**Mensaje:**

Puedo conseguir la foto. ¿Qué tipo de biografía quieres? No sé qué decir. ¿En serio que mi nombre tiene que aparecer en todo esto?

Creo que puedo ir. Aunque si acabas siendo aburrido en persona estaré tremendamente decepcionado.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Cosas a publicar

**Mensaje:**

Es bastante fácil, la verdad. Em. Para ti seguramente dirían: Sherlock Holmes es un estudiante de química de veintitrés años. Estudia en Oxford y ahora trabaja a media jornada en una firma tecnológica conocida. En su tiempo libre asiste a NSY con casos. Sherlock es también un ávido violinista y un compositor de música amateur.

Tu nombre debería aparecer. Así sentiría que estamos a la par.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Cosas a publicar

**Mensaje:**

Eso me hace parecer bastante normal. Debería complacer a mi madre al menos que por fin estoy haciendo algo productivo en este mundo aparte de estudiar química solo para saber la forma correcta con la que hacer explotar las cosas y tocar el violín para volverla loca y despertar a toda la casa.

Hay algo más, la verdad, que te quería preguntar. De hecho, no. Pero ya que estoy. Ya he empezado a escribir así que no haré que esto sea un esfuerzo malgastado, y mi subconsciente quiere que lo pregunte. He conocido a una mujer. Interesante, por decir poco. No sé qué hacer con ella. La conocí en uno de mis casos. ¿Cómo cuantifica uno la atracción? Puedo ver la suya bastante claramente en las manifestaciones de sus manierismos. Pero no puedo monitorizar la mía.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Cosas a publicar

**Mensaje:**

No te gusta sonar normal, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que diría una biografía verdadera?

Aquí tienes entonces una lista de verificación. Eres del tipo que las aprecia.

1)      Estás nervioso cuando estás a su alrededor.

2)      Si te ofreciese sexo lo aceptarías.

3)      Pasarías tiempo con esta persona por propia voluntad.

Normalmente hay buenas condiciones básicas para la atracción, ¿pero creía que habíamos establecido anteriormente que eras gay? Creo, en un chat o algo.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Cosas a publicar

**Mensaje:**

Una biografía real incluiría mi falta de empatía por las masas quejicas y lloricas y mi completa insatisfacción con la vida cotidiana.

Soy gay en la teoría, pero no en la práctica. Lo gracioso es que ella también lo es. Ella más en la práctica.

Pero ese asunto se ha resulto él mismo. La he vencido. He anotado algunos detalles del incidente en el archivo adjunto. He adjuntado también mi foto.

\--Sherlock

_Documentos adjuntos: Mi_cara.jpg (18KB); El_incidente.doc (22KB)_

 ***

holmes.sherlock: ¿Estás conectado ahora?

capjwats422: Son las dos de la madrugada.

holmes.sherlock: Pero estás de hecho conectado.

capjwats422: Bueno, no me jodas, lo estoy ahora porque me has despertado. Mi móvil hace un ruido cada vez que me llega un mensaje.

holmes.sherlock: Estoy familiarizado con los sistemas de aviso de los móviles, John.

capjwats422: Bien, vale.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Cómo va la historia?

capjwats422: Si esto fuese sobre la historia me habrías enviado un correo.

holmes.sherlock: No puedo ir a la fiesta de publicación. He visto los detalles que me enviaste. Tengo una cosa.

capjwats422: Vale

holmes.sherlock: He pensado que debería decírtelo.

capjwats422: Steven y Mark tenían ganas de conocerte.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Por qué tendrían ganas de conocerme?

capjwats422: Les gusta el personaje del detective y les dije que estaba al menos parcialmente basando en ti.

holmes.sherlock: Te concederé eso. Soy la inspiración por su atención impecable a detalles superfluos. Pero no reclamo ningún tipo de influencia sobre cualquier embellecimiento que le hayas puesto.

capjwats422: ¿Estás bien? Son las dos de la madrugada.

holmes.sherlock: Estoy bien. A veces me gusta hablar por la noche. Es mejor que parches de nicotina. Menos efectivos pero mejor para tu salud, según me han dicho. ¿Por qué estás despierto?

capjwats422: Ya te lo he dicho.

holmes.sherlock: Avisos estándar de móvil no despertarían a un hombre de un sueño REM. A no ser que el tuyo sea como un gong.

capjwats422: Había olvidado que eras así, está bien. Estaba despierto. Una pesadilla. Había pensado escribir un poco.

holmes.sherlock: Debes tener estrés postraumático. ¿Escribir ayuda?

capjwats422: Sí

holmes.sherlock: Deseas poder también tener aventuras. Cuéntame, entonces, ¿el personaje del compañero de piso está basado en ti?

capjwats422: En parte, pero no reclamo ningún tipo de influencia sobre cualquier embellecimiento en el personaje.

holmes.sherlock: No me cites.

capjwats422: ¿Estás seguro que no estás abierto a una posible trama romántica? Mi agente cree que sería una buena idea.

holmes.sherlock: Absolutamente fuera de discusión.

capjwats422: Vale, bien. Voy a intentar a ver si puedo dormir algo.

holmes.sherlock: Buenas noches

_holmes.sherlock está desconectado_

_capjwats422 está desconectado_

***

 **De:** markgatiss@bbcpublishing.inc.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **CC:** stevenmoffat@bbcpublishing.inc.com

 **Asunto:** Actualización de la tercera semana de “Las Aventuras de William Scott”

**Mensaje:**

Vende muy bien. Los números suben. Te enseñaré la hoja de cálculo después. Nuestra editorial no ha visto un éxito como éste en años. Nuestro equivalente estadounidense está interesado en él. Muy interesado. Quedemos en mi casa en algún momento esta semana para hablar sobre los detalles. Pinta bien.

Continúa trabajando con el segundo acuerdo de tres partes. Apunta a publicarlo en 5-6 meses. Entonces, si quieres, podemos bajar el ritmo. A la gente le encanta el detective William Scott y su compañero de piso Arthur Conan. Tenemos que vendérselo mientras tenemos su atención. Te enseñaré el comunicado de prensa en persona. Queremos que hagas unos cuantos eventos relacionados con el libro, si fuese posible, para el mercado en ultramar una vez hayamos acabado con esto. Dile a tu coautor que está a punto de convertirse muy pero que muy famoso. Esto está en el umbral de convertirse viral.

***

_C:\\\Mis Documentos\Archivos Personales\Trabajos Escritos\John Watson\Historiadedetectives.doc_

Posibles tramas románticas:

Dominatriz + William: Espejos que se atraen, descaradamente sexual vs. apariencia de asexualidad, ambos son brillantes.

La chica del café + William: Chica consigue chico, personaje empático que hace el bien, potencial humanizador.

Inspector de policía + William: ??

Arthur + William: después de una relectura completa de la serie, esta se ve sumamente plausible, pero Arthur es hetero, lo que podría ser un posible problema. William no está interesado, ¿o sí?

***

_https:www.tumblr.com/blog/doctor-asesor/post-349028/93402.com_

_Eh, chicos, ¡Amanda por aquí!_

_Realmente no creía que me acabaría gustando esta serie tanto como me gusta. Es una historia de detectives, pero se ha adueñado de mi vida. William + Arthur es la cosa más adorable que se ha escrito nunca. Los adoro tanto. ¿Por qué deberías leerla? Te lo diré…_

_[Leer más]_

***

holmes.sherlock: Bueno, no has estado conectado por un buen tiempo.

capjwats422: Tengo que contarte sobre esto, de hecho. La novela ha ido super bien. No te lo puedo agradecer lo suficiente.

holmes.sherlock: Tú la escribiste…

capjwats422: Tú también. Así que bueno, me voy a Estos Unidos dos semanas, a intentar a crear una base de lectores allí. Ojalá vinieses a algunas de las fiestas que estamos teniendo en la agencia para celebrar todo esto.

holmes.sherlock: No voy a fiestas.

capjwats422: ¿Por qué?

holmes.sherlock: La gente, me molesta. También lo he leído, por cierto. ¿William Scott? ¿En serio?

capjwats422: Perdón

holmes.sherlock: No pasa nada. Eso sí, bordaste mi caracterización. Era escalofriante. Nunca nos hemos visto pero me has escrito a la perfección.

capjwats422: Creía que habías dicho que él no eras tú.

holmes.sherlock: A veces miento.

capjwats422: Hay una cosa. Sé que no quieres mucho ser parte de este despliegue mediático publicitario, pero solo una entrevista con la prensa, sobre la novela y tu papel en ella.

holmes.sherlock: Está bien.

capjwats422: ¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo? He echado de menos estas charlas a las tantas de noche.

holmes.sherlock: Al fin he dejado Coltech.

capjwats422: Gracias a Dios. Por cierto, quiero realmente conocerte algún día.

holmes.sherlock: Te vas a Estados Unidos.

capjwats422: A lo mejor cuando vuelva.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Es William Scott un personaje agradable? Se tira de estantes.

capjwats422: Diría que sí. Pretende tenérselo bastante creído pero es más o menos un mecanismo de defensa, al menos en la forma en la que le he escrito. “Soy un sociópata con muchas habilidades” y ese tipo de cosas. Y luego Conan tiene sus propios problemas. Esto no es raro para ti, ¿no?

holmes.sherlock: Más interesante que raro. Nunca había considerado eso sobre, bueno, mí mismo. Es como mirarme a mí mismo desde fuera.

capjwats422: Eres la persona más interesante que he conocido nunca. Bueno, no conocido, pero ya me entiendes.

holmes.sherlock: Me voy a un caso ahora. Te pasaré un documento Word como siempre hago.

capjwats422: Lo esperaré con ganas.

_capjwats422 está desconectado_

_holmes.sherlock está desconectado_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Creo que la victoria real de este capítulo es que por fin he utilizado una de las CC que he estado copiando un millón de veces por razones de formato.
> 
> N/T: Secundo la moción de la autora, jajaja Copio demasiadas cosas que son solo decorativas. :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock da una entrevista por la televisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Pido perdón por esta ausencia un tanto prolongada. Vuelvo a habitar las tierras hispanas y eso ha llevado y todavía lleva un proceso largo y tedioso, cosa que hace que la traducción sea casi imposible. Todavía queda mucha cosa por hacer en este cambio de vida y no sé a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo libre tendré entre manos en esta transición y en el próximo año en general, así que tened paciencia conmigo. Prometo que cada segundo que tenga libre y no esté molida (y consiga internet, porque en mi casa todavía no tengo) lo dedicaré a traducir, pero puede ser (es lo más probable) que no cumpla con mis retos semanales por una temporada. ¡No dejo de traducir, os lo aseguro! Pero primero tengo que solucionar mi caos, y después espero descubrir que podré continuar con mis retos semanales sin ningún problema durante el resto del año. Me sabe muy mal no poder abarcarlo todo, pero espero que lo entendáis. Un saludo bien grande y espero que hasta muy pronto. - K

_La Reseña del Periódico Semanal, ¡Popular ahora!_

_Columnista: Rachel Steele_

_Invitado especial: Coautor de Las aventuras de William Scott, Sherlock Holmes_

_[Transcripción incluida]_

RS: Bueno, ¿es esta su primera entrevista en televisión, señor Holmes?

SH: Sí, aunque me imagino que no es la suya. Parece que le gusta ser el centro de atención desde una temprana edad. ¿Fue usted Miss Joven Reino Unido hace unos 12 años?

RS: [pausa] Em… sí ¿Me ha investigado? ¿Antes de llegar aquí? [risas] Yo sin duda he leído sobre usted, y con usted me refiero a nuestro William Scott.

SH: No, lo he deducido.

RS: ¡Claro, su truco! Oh, es fascinante, fascinante de leer. ¿Tuvo alguna aprensión cuando fue publicado?

SH: ¿Por qué estaría aprensivo?

RS: John Watson ha comentado que se ha inspirado en unos cuantos incidentes de su vida real para crear este personaje, el cual ha resonado tan bien con el público.

SH: Sí, Bueno… si se ha leído algo sobre el personaje en absoluto sabrá que ni a él ni a mí nos importa demasiado la opinión pública.

RS: [pausa] Siguiente pregunta entonces. ¿Hay algo que nos pueda decir sobre el futuro de este personaje?

SH: Podría hacer unas cuantas hipótesis sobre hacia dónde la trama se va a dirigir.

RS: ¿Pero, no lo va a hacer?

SH: Si yo fuese un lector perspicaz me gustaría hacer las suposiciones por mí mismo.

RS: Avanzando entonces. ¿Cuál diría que es la dinámica de su colaboración con John Watson? ¿Cómo colaboran en este proyecto juntos?

SH: Yo proveo las deducciones, el provee los detalles y el dramatismo. En su mayoría por medio electrónico.

RS: ¿Nunca os encontráis para hablar sobre tramas o…?

SH: Nunca nos hemos conocido en persona.

RS: ¿Nunca os habéis visto en persona en absoluto? Eso es difícil de creer.

SH: No puedes elegir el creer o no creer un hecho.

RS: Em. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Dónde ve el futuro de la colaboración entre los dos personajes William Scott y Arthur Conan?

SH: Diría que es una colaboración laboral potente.

RS: Hay lectores que han escrito diciendo que aprecian la amistad que se ve cómo se desarrolla sobre el curso de…

SH: Lo que deberían apreciar son los casos.

RS: Señor Holmes, ¿hay algún mensaje que le gustaría dar a los fans? ¿A John Watson, que puede estar mirando?

SH: Dudo sumamente que esté mirando. No se está retransmitiendo en la mayoría de las cadenas estadounidenses de noticias. La historia es de poca prioridad.

RS: El mensaje, señor Holmes.

SH: Ah, sí. A ellos les pediría por favor que consideraran boicotear los productos de la corporación Coltech.

RS: Lo siento, no veo la conec…

SH: La compañía de mi hermano vende tostadoras hawaianas e impresoras defectuosas que no funcionan. Estoy usando el privilegio de mis quince minutos de fama para hacer un impacto en su margen de beneficios.

RS: [pausa] Vale. ¿Y para John Watson?

SH: [mira a la cámara] El juego está en marcha.

***

capjwats422: Sherlock, ¿qué ha sido eso?

holmes.sherlock: ¿A qué te refieres?

capjwats422: Esa entrevista. Es tronchante.

holmes.sherlock: ¿No estás enfadado? No vendí la novela tanto como preferirías. Tampoco es que me importe.

capjwats422: Ya hace suficiente por sí misma, pero al menos tú fuiste tú mismo.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Lo viste todo?

capjwats422: Sí. Nunca te había visto en verdad, así que lo hice. Lo encontré en YouTube.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Y qué pensaste?

capjwats422: ¿Sobre qué?

holmes.sherlock: Mí, por supuesto. ¿Nunca me habías visto antes? ¿Fui exactamente como te esperabas?

capjwats422: Eres alto.

holmes.sherlock: Excelente análisis ahí, John.

capjwats422: No creía que tus ojos fuesen tan azules, ¿y tu pelo es así de rizado siempre?

holmes.sherlock: Sí.

capjwats422: No es que te encontrara atractivo. Quiero decir, en caso de que se entendiese mal, es solo una observación, aunque no es que no seas atractivo.

holmes.sherlock: Para de teclear ya.

capjwats422: Gracias

holmes.sherlock: ¿Cómo ha ido tu vuelo?

capjwats422: Totalmente aburrido. Me traje Guerra y Paz, siempre tengo la intención de leerlo cuando viajo en avión, pero me duerme enseguida.

holmes.sherlock: Deberías haber escrito más Scott.

capjwats422: No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

holmes.sherlock: No puedo hacer otra entrevista.

capjwats422: Lo hiciste bien.

holmes.sherlock: Preferiría no hacerlo.

capjwats422: ¿Por qué?

holmes.sherlock: No me gusta que me pongan en un brete. Tampoco me gusta demasiada atención, a pesar de lo que puedas esperar.

capjwats422: Está bien, Sherlock. No tienes que hacer otra entrevista.

holmes.sherlock: Gracias.

capjwats422: Cuando eras un niño, ¿no te gustaba ser reprendido por la profesora?

holmes.sherlock: Normalmente sabía más sobre su asignatura que ella.

capjwats422: Entiendo.

holmes.sherlock: No creo. Crees que me conoces tan bien. Pero hay más cosas. Siempre lo hay.

capjwats422: Muy bien, cuéntame entonces.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedas escribir sobre ello?

capjwats422: No voy a escribir sobre ello si no quieres que lo haga.

holmes.sherlock: Es bastante irónico, ¿no crees? Que ese yo del libro sea tan agradable, tan adorado.

capjwats422: Estoy seguro de que le gustas a gente.

holmes.sherlock: No. Y a mí tampoco me gusta la gente.

capjwats422: A mí me gustas.

holmes.sherlock: A tí te gusta William Scott.

capjwats422: Mira, lo siento por haberte hecho hacer la entrevista. Creía que la disfrutarías.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Por qué diablos la disfrutaría? Preguntas inútiles. Al menos tú lo encontraste divertido. Al menos soy un personaje bastante entretenido…

capjwats422: Sherlock tú eres más que un personaje. Él solo está basado en ti.

holmes.sherlock: A lo mejor debería conseguirme un compañero de piso. ¿Pero quién me aceptaría como compañero de piso?

capjwats422: Odio irme ahora así, pero la reunión es en quince minutos. Tengo que prepararme. Solo si quieres, puedes enviarme por correo qué más hay que no veo.

holmes.sherlock: Vete.

_holmes.sherlock está desconectado_

_capjwats422 está desconectado_

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Mientras estás en la reunión

**Mensaje:**

Perdón por lo de antes. Estaba de mal humor. A veces puede pasar, pero es raro para mí ponerme tan sentimental. Bueno, ya está.

No sé qué es lo que más me molesta de William Scott. A lo mejor simplemente es que él está viviendo la vida que me gustaría vivir a mí. Un detective asesor. Pero he pensado sobre ello, y probablemente es más que eso. Sí que me gusta su vida. Pero me gusta todo sobre ella. Lo que tiene con Conan, una audiencia cautiva,  apreciativa de su genialidad. Nunca podría admitir esto en persona. No me gusta hablar a la gente de mis emociones. Es más fácil teclearlo. Parece lo suficientemente distante como para hacerlo posible.

Siempre he sido distante, creo. A lo mejor ese es el algo más que no sabías sobre mí. Solo me he preocupado realmente por la química como una herramienta. El violín, como una distracción. Has estado curioso en el pasado sobre cómo era yo cuando era más joven, puede que para crear algún tipo de perfil sicológico para Scott. Bueno, no está muy alejado de cómo puede que me hayas imaginado. Era insociable, reservado, con el que se metían incansablemente (situación que no es para nada una excusa para tu lástima). Pero era feliz, en la mayor parte. Tenía un perro, Barbarroja, (porque me gustaban los piratas). Mi hermano Mycroft es siete años mayor. Crecí bajo su sombra, pero no era completamente desagradable, después de todo, una sombra provee sombra (eso ha sido decentemente poético, ¿no crees?).

Voy a enviarte esto antes de que me odie a mí mismo y lo elimine todo. Espero que explique algo al menos, aunque no estoy totalmente seguro lo qué.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Mientras estás en la reunión

**Mensaje:**

No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Tiene sentido que esto pueda ser raro y nuevo para ti. Cualquiera reaccionaría así, y es injusto de tu parte exigirte una norma diferente. Ya sé que estás absolutamente empeñado en decir que el sentimiento es malo, “defecto químico que se encuentra en el lado perdedor”, pero realmente, creo que piensas con tu corazón más a menudo de lo que crees.

Sé a lo que te refieres con lo de Scott. Siento lo mismo con Conan. Lo basé a él en mí, en caso de que no te dieses cuenta inmediatamente. A ti te gustaría una audiencia, un compañero, supongo. Y a mí me gusta tener a alguien que me mande, que es lo que Scott es. Conan estuvo en el ejército como yo, y ansía ese sentido de propósito que Scott le da, que tú me das, al hacerme escribir esta novela.

No creo que distante sea la palabra correcta. Tú intentas lo máximo para crear una distancia. Pero, si no te importa que lo diga, creo que es porque has sido herido antes. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú, Sherlock, y el ser diferente no puede haberte ganado muchos fans anteriormente, pero lo que tienes es realmente especial. No doy discursos motivacionales como este en persona, pero como has dicho, por aquí es más fácil.

¿Qué le pasó a Barbarroja?

Yo también tuve un perro de pequeño. Harry y yo lo adorábamos. Me gustaban los deportes mucho, y supongo que generalmente era considerado un “buen chico”. Pero había siempre una parte de mí que quería aventuras. Así que me alisté en el ejército. Escribí historias cortas mientras estaba en ultramar. Era bueno con ellas. Envié una a una editorial y me la publicaron mientras todavía estaba en Afganistán. Luego, por supuesto, me dispararon y volví. Mi impresora se atascó, y te conocí. Bueno, no te conocí realmente.

Una persona tan brillante como tú no debería odiarse a sí misma. Es criminal.

\-- John

***

holmes.sherlock: Murió, John. No sabían cómo decírmelo.

capjwats422: oh

holmes.sherlock: ¿John?

capjwats422: ¿Sí, Sherlock?

holmes.sherlock: Con el dinero que vas a conseguir con el contrato de Estados Unidos deberías conseguirte una impresora nueva.

capjwats422: ¿Qué pasa si se atasca?

holmes.sherlock: Contacta el servicio al cliente.

capjwats422: Ambos sabemos en lo que me metió eso la última vez.

holmes.sherlock: Creía que habías dicho que te gustaba, John. ;)

capjwats422: No me puedo creer que me acabes de guiñar. Deberías haberlo hecho cuando dijiste esa última línea en la entrevista: “El juego está en marcha”.

holmes.sherlock: Demasiado gay para televisión pública, John. Debemos tener en consideración al público.

capjwats422: Dios mío, me estás haciendo reír.

holmes.sherlock: Estaba tan enfadado antes que no he apreciado del todo la línea donde me has dicho que tenía ojos bonitos.

capjwats422: Eso es lo que me llevo por piropear un egocéntrico.

holmes.sherlock: Eso es lo que te llevas por contactar el servicio de cliente de Coltech.

capjwats422: No me arrepiento de nada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock se encuentra con una cara familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero mi vida es un asco/caos ahora mismo, jajaja (una rie por no llorar). Todavía no tengo internet (lo sé, yo tampoco me lo puedo creer) aunque ya está la cosa más encaminada y en dos semanas o así ya no tendré que gorronear wifi de familiares de la zona. Pero lo peor es que mi nuevo trabajo, uno de los motivos por los que volví a mis tierras queridas hispanas, ya no es ni nuevo, ni trabajo, ni mío, cuando no había ni empezado. Así que aquí me tenéis buscando trabajo otra vez como una posesa en nuestros "prósperos tiempos". Dios, parezco una maruja quejica, jajaja pero vaya, que entre todo a una le cuesta más sentarse delante del ordenador y traducir. Pero no os preocupéis. No abandono, solo que por ahora las publicaciones continuarán siendo así de esporádicas. Perdón de antemano. Venga, os dejo ya. Espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo. - K

**De:** victortrevor21@aol.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Estoy por aquí

**Mensaje:**

Sherlock, estoy en Londres por unos días. Me preguntaba si nos podríamos ver, recordar viejos tiempos. He visto tu libro, es interesante. Sé que puede ser incómodo, especialmente considerando cómo dejamos las cosas, pero deberíamos dejar el pasado en el pasado, ¿no?

Hasta luego,

Víctor

***

_Borrador [Estado: Sin enviar]_

**De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** victortrevor21@aol.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Estoy por aquí

**Mensaje:**

Hay que tener cojones para contactar conmigo otra vez.

No tiene mucho sentido que hablemos sobre viejos tiempos. Te darás cuenta de que me he vuelto más precavido con imbéciles desde que nos vimos por última vez, y seré mucho menos indulgente con tu insipidez de lo que lo era anteriormente. Si por viejos tiempos te refieres a algún tipo de eufemismo repugnante para sexo entonces no estoy interesado. No porque esté de cualquier forma emocionalmente en peligro por el hecho de que seas tú, pero porque, francamente, nunca fuiste muy bueno… y ya sabes lo que pienso sobre la incompetencia.

Sinceramente no me importa lo que pienses sobre el libro de John y mío. No sabes nada sobre trabajo detectivesco y todavía menos sobre literatura y no puedes acercarte a entenderlo.

¿Dejar el pasado en el pasado? No es que simplemente me pisaras el pie en el metro o me cortaras el paso al conducir. En retrospectiva, ¿hacer lo que hiciste fue lo mejor que me podría haber pasado en la vida? Sí. Pero en ese momento, como sin duda sabes, y definitivamente sabías entonces, yo estaba considerablemente embelesado (aunque porqué lo estaría ante la idea de pensar en un pequeño bicho cotorra como tú es ahora incluso un misterio; genio que realmente soy, no tengo la respuesta a eso) y fue innecesariamente cruel. Siempre había sabido hasta ese momento en mi vida que el sentimiento es un defecto químico que se encuentra en el lado perdedor, pero tú me diste una prueba innegable.

No necesito verte. No quiero verte, y no lo haré. Que tengas un buen día.

\-- Sherlock  

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** victortrevor21@aol.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Estoy por aquí

**Mensaje:**

\--Sherlock

***

_Búsqueda bandeja de entrada: conversación, Sherlock_

_Resultados: (1) encontrados_

_Historial de conversación_

_Contacto: holmes.sherlock.edu_

6/14/2010

6/15/2010

6/16/2010

6/17/2010

6/18/2010

6/19/2010

6/20/2010

6/21/2010

6/22/2010

6/23/2010 …

7/19/2010

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** ¿Nos vemos en el aeropuerto?

**Mensaje:**

Esto puede sonar raro, pero ya es suficientemente raro que nos hayamos estado hablando como una hora cada día este mes – lo he mirado – aunque nunca nos hemos visto en persona. ¿Nos vemos en Heathrow, Terminal 3 a las 3’40 de la tarde del día veintitrés? Te invito a comer. Aunque no comas mientras estás en un caso. Si no comes lo haré yo. Odio la comida de avión.

\-- John

PD: Me alegra de verdad volver. El tiempo de Texas no está de acuerdo conmigo, y este viaje se ha alargado mucho más de lo que había planeado. Necesito una buena lluvia británica y té (la gente aquí está obsesionada con el café de Starbucks; no me pareció _tan_ bueno.)

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: ¿Nos vemos en el aeropuerto?

**Mensaje:**

Debería habértelo dicho en nuestra última conversación. Ya no estoy en Londres, o en la vieja gran Inglaterra, a la que pareces echar de menos. ¿Nostalgia a tu edad? Un tanto prematuro, ¿no crees? Habiendo dicho eso, los estadounidenses me molestan. Pero para ser sinceros, los británicos también. Creo que no soy racista o sexista, simplemente detesto la incompetencia de las masas en todos los colores y géneros. No llovió mucho por aquí cuando no estabas. Solo algún chaparrón ocasional, lo que es mejor que la gran inundación del Génesis que normalmente tenemos por estas fechas.

Pero estoy divagando. En estos momentos estoy en el continente (Francia, para ser exactos. A lo mejor cuando nos veamos podemos debatir sobre si son más tediosos los franceses o los estadounidenses. Yo ya tengo material para horas). Que tengas un vuelo en el que te mueras del aburrimiento (¿No es eso lo que se suele decir?), y espero que mientras estés en el aire te honren con su presencia algunas ideas que sean más o menos decentes.

\--Sherlock

PD: La gente normalmente no usa “PD” cuando escribe correos. Creía que debía decírtelo. Eso se hacía normalmente en las cartas porque como se escribían en papel y bolígrafo, era difícil volver y añadir texto después de firmar. En cambio, cuando escribes por ordenador, la tecla de retroceso lo hace relativamente fácil.

PPD: Fuimos una vez a Estados Unidos. He adjuntado una foto porque sabía que pedirías una. El gordo es Mycroft, el delgaducho soy yo. Creía que debía especificarlo en caso de que tus poderes de deducción estén en un nivel inferior al normal. Nuestros padres querían ver Nueva York ese año y como yo tenía siete años no se tuvo en cuenta mi voto para Minsk (para tener la posibilidad de escabullirme e investigar cárteles de drogas rusos). Estuve mucho menos impresionado por la ciudad de lo que me esperaba. Son del tipo de gente que van de escaparates por diversión…

_Documentos adjuntos: NY.jpg (140 KB)_

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: ¿Nos vemos en el aeropuerto?

**Mensaje:**

Es una verdadera pena. ¿Qué estás haciendo en el continente?

Vas a odiarme por esto pero estás adorable en esa foto, enfurruñado delante de la Estatua de la Libertad. Clásico.

Si no se deberían usar los Post-Data ¿por qué los estás usando? ¿Simplemente para seguirme la corriente?

Me gusta ir de escaparates a veces, pero sobre todo porque estoy comprando de verdad y veo algo que me gusta, miro el precio, y entonces hago como que estoy yendo de escaparates porque pulir mi cuenta por un par de zapatos es una idea más estúpida de lo que incluso nosotros, gente de las “masas incompetentes”, normalmente somos propensos a hacer.

¿Hablamos esta noche?

\-- John

PD: Voy a usarlo de todas formas, solo para molestarte. Siéntete libre de hacer lo mismo si quieres. También he adjuntado una foto mía de cuando era más joven, para que sea justo. Tenía dos años ahí; el chico grande mayor que está intentando sentarse encima de mí es mi hermana Harry. Unos pocos segundos después de que se tomara la foto se armó un lío de los buenos cuando le muerdo la mano e interrumpo su plan de abollarme para que mamá y papá tuviesen que devolverme a la fábrica de bebés y conseguir un repuesto. Simplemente un día normal en la morada de los Watson.

_Documentos adjuntos: Harry_es_una_hermana_mayor_estupenda.jpg (190 KB)_

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: ¿Nos vemos en el aeropuerto?

**Mensaje:**

No soy adorable. Una vez discutí con mi madre sobre su derecho a llamarme de esa forma. La discusión se volvió bastante acalorada y al final llegamos a un acuerdo. Como su declaración ganadora era algo por entre las líneas de “Después de soportar trece horas de parto difícil, tres semanas de retraso, después de haberme hinchado como un globo por nueve meses, sí que creo que puedo llamarte como me apetezca”, mi yo de nueve años estuvo forzado a ceder. Ella es una mujer terca.

La mirada en los ojos de Harry es ligeramente homicida. No sabía que hacían monos para un niño tan pequeño. Tienes restos de mermelada en tus dedos. Mencionaste en una conversación de que te gustaba, ¿supongo que algunas costumbres empiezan pronto? Aunque habría sido realmente una aberración si hubiese empezado a fumar al poco de salir del útero.

No puedo hablar esta noche. A lo mejor en otro momento.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Aviso

**Mensaje:**

Sherlock, para de superar el límite de tu uso de internet. Esta instalación no puede ayudarte si no cumples con todas las normativas.

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Aviso

**Mensaje:**

Una hora al día es inaceptable. ¿Cómo voy a contactar con John en caso de que me necesite para el libro? ¿Cómo voy a responder a peticiones de casos, en caso de recibir alguna?

Como ya he dicho antes, fue un error, y ya sabes por qué. No necesito volver a estar aquí. Estoy perfectamente bien.

\-- Sherlock

***

 **De:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Aviso

**Mensaje:**

No hace falta que te recuerde, Sherlock, que tu estancia continuada en Oxford depende de que sigas con este tratamiento. Generalmente no toleran un comportamiento de este tipo y el departamento gerente ha concedido solo a mi defensa en tu nombre cuando admitió que las drogas que eres capaz de analizar y sintetizar son mucho más complejas de las que estás ingiriendo.

No estás perfectamente bien. No discutas conmigo. No tengo el tiempo para ello.

Solo has agravado los riesgos potenciales al convertirte en más que un poco famoso. Haz el favor de asegurarte de que este incidente no llega al club de fans de William Scott. Tu pequeño comentario en la televisión hizo caer nuestro precio de venta en el índice. Por favor, contrólate y compórtate como un adulto si es posible. Mis expectativas en este punto son tan bajas que creo de todo corazón que puedes alcanzarlas. No te sientas compelido a mostrarme que me equivoco.

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Aviso

**Mensaje:**

Yo también te quiero.

***

 **De:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Aviso

**Mensaje:**

Mentira. Todavía no te dejo salir de ahí.

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Aviso

**Mensaje:**

Mierda. Valía la pena intentarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John queda con una vieja amiga escritora. Sherlock le avisa de una inminente filtración a la prensa. Y tumblr va todavía a lo loco …

_Mostrando mensaje 1 de 22 en “Sawyer, Sarah J”_

**De:** sarahsawyer19@aol.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Ya hace tiempo que no hablamos

**Mensaje:**

¡Eh, John!

Sé que no hemos hablado desde… - la fiesta de Harold fue al menos hace un año, creo. Pero he leído tu libro y madre mía, es magnífico, y solo quería darte la enhorabuena.

Atentamente,

Sarah

***

_Mostrando mensaje 20 de 22 en “Sawyer, Sarah J”_

**De:** sarahsawyer19@aol.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Tenías razón en la cafetería.

**Mensaje:**

Tienes toda la razón. Pero no puedo simplemente ir de Sarah la reina del romance a Sarah la reina de la ficción histórica. Es posible que los lectores no me sigan en este cambio. Tengo que pagar las facturas. Te funcionó a ti, el cambio de género, pero creo que no me va a funcionar a mí.

Y de todas formas, tu libro está dando mucho que hablar en internet. Por si alguna vez lo quieres buscar; aunque a lo mejor no deberías. Algunos dicen que no has dejado para nada las historias de amor. Lo dejo ahí para cuando te encuentres con el mundo cibernético. Y hablando de encontrarse, ¿cena en mi casa esta noche? ¿Digamos hacia las 7?

Atentamente,

Sarah

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** sarahsawyer19@aol.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Tenías razón en la cafetería.

**Mensaje:**

A lo mejor mañana por la noche. Y te convenceré. Ya tengo planes a las 7. Sherlock me dijo que estaría conectado. Lo siento, el trabajo me llama. Como has dicho, facturas.

\--John

***

_https:www.tumblr.com/blog/ doctor-asesor/post-234228/433302.com_

_¡Eh, chicos, Amada por aquí!_

_Bueno, a este punto soy oficialmente una forofa obsesionada de William+Arthur. Incluso ha remplazado a destiel como mi principal OTP*. Es una traición dura, lo sé, pero sexo visual en forma de libro es tan raro y tan valioso. Ellos se completan literalmente uno al otro. La necesidad mutua. Podría continuar pero tengo un objetivo con este post. Tenemos que pensar en un nombre mejor para adorar a estos dos. He intentado diferentes cosas del estilo palabra compuesta pero nada acaba de encajar del todo. ¡Enviad sugerencias en mi apartado de preguntas!_

***

_Mostrando mensaje 1022 de 1022 en “Él”_

**De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Cuándo volveré

**Mensaje:**

Muy brevemente: va a haber una declaración en los tabloides que por supuesto llegará a la prensa general. Fans de nuestro trabajo tienden a ser demasiado entusiastas y no les culpo ya que esa misma cualidad es a menudo mi peor atributo. Pero ellos han excavado donde no me hubiese gustado que lo hiciesen.

Tu reputación como un autor serio seguramente no será comprometida. Tengo un abogado y un plan para demandar, no porque me haya ofendido sino porque el dinero no haría daño. Si gano el caso se lo puedo lanzar a la cara a mi hermano entrometido quien, debo confesar, es la razón por la que no nos hemos conocido en persona todavía aunque desee ardientemente que lo hagamos. Tu compañía es infinitamente preferible a la que obtengo aquí.

Es más difícil decirlo que escribirlo. De hecho, es casi fácil. Sin embargo, me imagino la mirada en tu cara, como ha sido la mirada en la cara de tanta gente que me conoce en persona, quienes, sabiendo esto o no, toman un desagrado instantáneo a mi justificada impetuosidad ante su estupidez. Si quieres ser Freud otra vez, cosa que podría ser, pensarías que soy tan recto sobre mi uso del abanico completo del inglés y sobre su uso correcto, y el tono de formalidad que eso crea porque estoy escondiendo algo. Aunque confieso que me encanta corregir a la gente en su uso de la lengua. Me encanta corregir a la gente por todo.

Yo estaba, y bajo algunas definiciones todavía lo estoy (aunque no bajo muchas), adicto a la cocaína. He ido a un tratamiento. Ésta es la razón por la que estoy actualmente en el extranjero. En otras palabras, mi primera recaída en años. Espero que me perdones por los efectos colaterales que se produzcan cuando esto llegue a la prensa más amplia. No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, no me malinterpretes, pero a ti sí. Era una colaboración, y lo entiendo.

Quiero que sepas, sin embargo, antes de que formes una juicio contra mí (como yo soy tan propenso a hacer con los demás) que no tengo amigos en general. Después de empezar a contarte a ti entre ellos, solo tengo uno.

\--Sherlock 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: * OTP son las siglas en inglés de One True Pairing, que viene a ser “tu pareja favorita”.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John da una entrevista.

_Búsqueda de Google: “William Scott” Subcategoría: “Noticias”_

_Aproximadamente 20,400 resultados (0.43 segundos)_

Segunda mitad del dúo Scott va a hacer un comentario oficial por televisión – BBC Noticias

Hace 12 minutos

¿Conan o Cocaína? Aparecen nuevas alegaciones – The Huffington Post

Hace 22 minutos

¿Deberían los fans parar de leer William Scott? – The London Journal

Hace 29 minutos

Fans de Scott locales o Scotties se reúnen para dar todo su apoyo al autor solitario Sherlock Holmes – The Boston Herald

Hace 34 minutos

Se revela que el popular autor de los libros de Scott es un ADICTO – The Gazetter

Hace 1 hora

Si pensabas que los libros eran adictivos… \- The Sun Online

Hace una hora

***

_The Buzz_

_Presentador: George Godfrey_

_Invitado Especial: Autor John Watson_

_Panel: Crítico literario Angela Newhouse; Especialista en adicciones Harry Turner_

_[transcripción adjunta]_

_GG: Buenos días, John. Si no te importa me gustaría empezar contigo._

_JW: [tose] Ningún problema._

_GG: Obviamente estas noticias deben ser de lo más devastadoras para ti, a la luz del enorme éxito del libro…_

_JW: [se ríe] ¿No decís vosotros normalmente que toda publicidad es buena publicidad? No sé, quiero decir. He estado en el ejército. Me gusta tomar me gusta tomar las cosas como vienen._

_AN: Has sido citado diciendo que el personaje está inspirado en el señor Holmes. ¿Eso significa que él también es un adicto? ¿Es en tu opinión apropiado que los niños lean sobre un hombre que muchos han considerado antes de esto un modelo a seguir?_

_JW: [se ríe] Un modelo a seguir. Él también se reiría al oírlo. No era mi intención realmente que él lo fuese. Pero si eso es lo que te preocupa de todo este asunto, y creo que no lo debería ser, creo que deberíamos estar hablando sobre la cantidad de intrusión que es todo esto y que es un ejemplo de cómo la prensa y los medios de comunicación interfieren en la vida privada de una persona. Pero si quieres hablar sobre el libro lo haré. William Scott no es perfecto. La gente real no es perfecta. Creo que los niños deberían saberlo. Yo lo aprendí bastante pronto._

_GG: Harry, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?_

_HT: Tendría que conocer más sobre su historial médico para hacer un comentario sobre él específicamente. Si tienes una pregunta sobre adicción en general puedo desde luego responderla._

_GG: ¿Crees que afecta la forma en la que escribió el libro? El estado, quiero decir._

_HT: Bueno, sin duda estar drogado puede afectar el estado mental de uno en formas que se extenderían a la escritura, pero como he dicho, sin saber los detalles…_

_JW: Nadie debería saber ningún detalle. Él es un ciudadano privado._

_AN: ¿Podemos volver al libro?_

_GG: [se mueve en la silla] Muy bien. John, la gran pregunta. ¿Esta revelación cambia la forma en la que querías que la historia en general se desarrollase?_

_JW: No._

_GG: ¿Podrías elaborar un poco?_

_JW: Cierta y definitivamente no._

_GG: ¿Y por qué?_

_JW: Él es mi amigo. Y tiene un problema personal que no tiene ninguna relación en absoluto con su vida profesional y con la novela._

_AN: Él es la persona sobre la que Scott ha sido inspirado. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_JW: Mira, estaba en la universidad. ¿Me estáis diciendo que vosotros no hicisteis nada en la universidad que fuese un error? ¿Godfrey? ¿Doctor Turner? ¿Angela?_

_GG: Recibimos una llamada._

_JW: ¿Ah?_

_[por teléfono]: Tengo una fuente que dice que recientemente ha recaído. ¿Si continúa haciéndolo acabarás la colaboración?_

_JW: ¿Quién eres?_

_[por teléfono]: Jim, trabajo en TIC. Un fan tremendo._

_JW: Gracias ,Jim, y por lo que respecta a tu pregunta no hablaré sobre aspectos recientes de su tratamiento médico ya que eso es de su incumbencia y suya nada más. Me gustaría que dijeses tu fuente._

_GG: Ha colgado._

_JW: [sonríe] Como era de esperar._

***

_holmes.sherlock está conectado_

_capjwats422 está conectado_

holmes.sherlock: No estoy muy seguro de qué decir.

capjwats422: Dilo entonces.

holmes.sherlock: Sí. Obviamente.

capjwats422: Moff cree que fui demasiado duro.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Qué piensas tú?

capjwats422: Odio a Angela Newhouse. Siempre lo he hecho. Ella odia mis libros.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Nuestros libros también?

capjwats422: Sí.

holmes.sherlock: No sé por qué no le gustaría. Escribes competentemente.

capjwats422: Gracias, colega.

holmes.sherlock: Ningún problema.

capjwats422: ¿Estás bien?

holmes.sherlock: Mejor. No completamente.

capjwats422: ¿Qué es lo que te hizo caer?

holmes.sherlock: Preferiría no hablar de ello.

capjwats422: Por mí está bien. ¿Cómo lo está llevando tu hermano?

holmes.sherlock: La junta de directores de Coltech no le invitará a las salidas de golf semanales. Pero lo superará.

capjwats422: Espléndido.

holmes.sherlock: No habías dormido en toda la noche, cuando fuiste a grabar el programa. Se notaba.

capjwats422: ¿Cuál fue la fuente?

holmes.sherlock: John, por favor, hablemos de otra cosa.

capjwats422: Lo dije en serio, ¿sabes? Cada palabra. Si tú todavía quieres, podemos continuar escribiendo.

holmes.sherlock: Bien. Estaría perdido sin mi escritor.

capjwats422: Mi hermana bebe. Probablemente ya lo he mencionado. Estoy acostumbrado a esto, a lo que la gente dice.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Empezó joven?

capjwats422: Sí, joven e ingenua. Esa era Harry.

holmes.sherlock: Lo necesitaba, para acallar mi cabeza.

capjwats422: Ella no es ni de lejos tan inteligente como tú. La mayoría de la gente no lo es, pero así es como también lo explica ella. Más o menos.

holmes.sherlock: No quería que mi madre lo viese. Ella es mayor de lo que crees. Tenía 39 años cuando me tuvo.

capjwats422: Wow. No creo que le importe, ¿no? Lo sabe, ¿no?

holmes.sherlock: Los vecinos no lo sabían. Sería mucho más fácil si ellos fuesen como yo, en lo de que no les importe, quiero decir. Llorará seguro. Menuda mierda. Tendré que llamar.

capjwats422: No pasa nada, ¿sabes?, si te importa.

holmes.sherlock: No me importa.

capjwats422: No pasaría nada si lo hicieses.

holmes.sherlock: Tengo aquí un límite de uso de internet. He usado parte de él para ver lo de la tele. Tendré que desconectarme en unos minutos.

capjwats422: Si ella te llamase, se lo coges.

holmes.sherlock: Siempre lo hago, John.

capjwats422: ¿Solo se permiten llamadas familiares allí?

holmes.sherlock: Prácticamente. Dado el bombo de los medios de comunicación, incluso cuando salga me quedaré en Francia un poco más. La traducción francesa todavía no ha acabado de despegar.

capjwats422: Todavía hay tiempo.

holmes.sherlock: No tengo coche. Cuando pueda volver, ¿me podrías recoger en el aeropuerto? ¿Por una cuestión de necesidad? Preferiría no usar transporte público.

capjwats422: Sí, allí estaré.

holmes.sherlock: Gracias.

_holmes.sherlock está desconectado_

_capjwats422 está desconectado_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John siempre se arrepiente de hablar con su hermana. Lo hace de verdad. Porque le guste o no, siempre tiene la razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad a tod@s :D - K

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Una contestación

**Mensaje:**

He estado pensando mucho sobre lo qué decir a lo último que me enviaste. Sé que hemos hablado desde entonces pero no me gustaba que tu confesión simplemente yaciese ahí. Te mereces una contestación.

No soy bueno con eso de las emociones – puede que te sorprendas al saberlo, dado mi anterior género y todo eso. Es solo que no me gusta el riesgo, pero tú te arriesgaste, y te lo debo. Creo que en eso soy bueno; en lo de ser justo.

No me importa que fueses un adicto. ¿Debería importarme? A lo mejor. Pero la verdad es que no me importa. Da igual. De todas formas nunca he conocido a alguien como tú así que no hay nada con lo que lo pueda comparar. Mi madre solía decir que no debíamos juzgar a alguien hasta que hubiésemos vivido un día poniéndonos en su lugar y yo no opinaré de algo que simplemente no entiendo lo suficiente.

Aunque si quisieses, me lo podrías contar. Simplemente por sacarlo. A mí me ayuda mucho escribir las cosas, contar historias, pero esa es mi opinión. Y no usaría nada de ello para el libro. Hay cosas de las que hemos hablado sobre nosotros dos que nunca las pondré allí. Puedes contarme lo que quieras, o nada.

No sé qué ha pasado para sacar eso a colación, ni espero saberlo nunca, pero te diré por qué estuve despierto toda la noche antes de la entrevista. Estaba enfadado. Alguien cercano a ti debió de irse de la lengua. Eso no está nada bien. Y es estúpido pero me quitó el sueño. No era porque estuviese sorprendido u horrorizado o cabreado contigo.

Creo que sí que te importa, Sherlock. Cuando rompí con Mary me importó tanto que casi no sabía cómo continuar, qué hacer. ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? Mi vida, la mujer que creía que era la mujer de mis sueños cambió en un flash. Intenté negarlo. Escribí un libro sobre ello, pero todavía duele, casi tanto como la guerra. Y he visto morir a gente. No hablo con nadie sobre la guerra; si eso significa algo para ti. Espero que sí.

El libro está progresando. Tus tramas son brillantes como siempre. Estoy trabajando en la evolución de algunos personajes, unas cuantas relaciones fallidas para Conan, un poco de humor. Te mantendré informado.

Siempre tu amigo,

John Watson

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Una contestación

**Mensaje:**

Si se lo contase a alguien sería a ti, John, no lo dudes, pero ahora mismo no puedo. Debo prevenirte de que hay una gran posibilidad de que nunca lo haga.

Nunca nos hemos visto pero parece que me entiendes mejor que esos despreciables psicólogos. Gente con estudios John, con doctorados. Ni todos los doctorados en el mundo pueden curar a un idiota. Tengo prueba de ello.

Me sorprendí cuando me defendiste en televisión. De verdad. Pero tienes razón, eres bueno en ser justo.

¿Por qué era Mary la mujer de tus sueños? ¿Todavía os veis? Cuéntamelo todo, a no ser que quieras que el aburrimiento y el silencio se me lleve lentamente y te deje solo.

Sí que significa algo para mí que hables sobre la guerra en estos correos y en nuestras charlas. Y de hecho, como tú lo haces, te contaré mi secreto verdadero, si quieres. Me importa un poco.

Sincera y atentamente,

Sherlock Holmes

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** harrywatsonberry@gmail.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** El nombre de tu correo es ridículo. Cámbialo

**Mensaje:**

Primero de todo, si te ríes de mí nunca más voy a dirigirte la palabra.

Vale, aquí va.

¿Cómo supiste que eras gay? ¿Supongo que así como que he encontrado atractivos a los hombres anteriormente? (Para de reírte ahora mismo). Pero estoy un poco perdido, y el que seas gay debería de venirme bien para variar (¿cómo es posible que yo fuese mucho mejor mintiendo a mamá por ti que por mí? Ah, sí, porque me amenazabas, ya recuerdo).

Tu desesperado hermano pequeño,

Johnny

***

 **De:** harrywatsonberry@gmail.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: El nombre de tu correo es ridículo. Cámbialo

**Mensaje:**

Debes de estar verdaderamente desesperado para que firmaras como Johnny. Todavía tengo la marca del moratón de cuando te peleaste conmigo porque todavía te llamaba así. Para futura referencia, hermanos pequeños de 11 años no deberían atacar físicamente a sus hermanas mayores de 16 sin importar que dicha hermana sea más alta, más muscular y generalmente más fabulosa. De todas formas, tú siempre serás Johnny para mí.

Me reí un poquito. En verdad mucho, lo siento. Pero te quiero un montón, e intentaré ayudarte. ¿Pero quién va a ayudar a mamá ahora que sus dos bebés son gays? GRITO AHOGADO. Deshonra en los Watson parte 2.

Aunque hablando en serio, ¿qué es lo que ha provocado esto? ¿Alguien en particular? Por cierto, tengo muchas ganas de leer la siguiente entrega de Scott. Buen trabajo, hermano pequeño. Siempre supe que me harías estar orgullosa de ti.

Puedes cambiar el nombre de este correo por encima de mi cadáver. Es estupendo. Sabes que me llamaste “Harry Berry” durante años antes de que te hicieses demasiado mayor como para usarlo. Te hiciste demasiado mayor para muchas cosas demasiado rápido. En cambio, no para otras. No dejaste de chuparte el pulgar hasta los cuatro años, y la manta especial hasta los 6, y la luz por la noche hasta los 10 y te juro por Dios que hasta el día de hoy Mr Fluffy todavía está en tu antigua habitación en casa de mamá y papá. Más te vale desear que los tabloides no me llamen para conseguir cotilleos sobre famoso John Hamish Watson. ;)

Tu exóticamente hermosa hermana que te adora,

Harry Berry

***

_Harrywatsonberry está conectado_

_capjwats422 está conectado_

harrywatsonberry:  Johnny, ¿estás ahí?

capjwats422: Harry, por favor

harrywatsonberry: John

capjwats422: No es lo que te piensas para nada. No soy yo el que está teniendo una crisis. Es uno de mis personajes de ficción.

harrywatsonberry: Ésa tiene que ser una de las mentiras más estúpidas que me has contado nunca y me has contado muchas.

capjwats422: ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Cuándo te he pedido yo algo?

harrywatsonberry: Bueno, nunca.

capjwats422: Vale, entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?

harrywatsonberry: Ya hace mucho tiempo pero ya me has preguntado esto antes.

capjwats422: No lo he hecho.

harrywatsonberry: Cuando éramos niños me preguntaste cómo se sabe que te gusta una chica y cuando estabas con esa espantosa Mary me preguntaste cómo se sabe si estás enamorado.

capjwats422: Eso es diferente.

harrywatsonberry: No, no lo es, imbécil.

capjwats422: ¿Por qué no? Por supuesto que es diferente.

harrywatsonberry: El amor es amor, John, y sabes cuándo lo sientes. Nadie más puede explicártelo. Tú no quieres a alguien por sus genitales, ¿no?

capjwats422: ¡Mira quién habla! Una que ha tenido sexo con 4 chicas diferentes en 1 vacaciones de primavera.

harrywatsonberry: Eso no es amor, Johnny, eso es hacer el amor. Creía que ya eras todo un hombre y que sabías la diferencia.

capjwats422: Entonces, este personaje se siente realmente unido a este otro personaje pero, quiero decir, no sé si puedo llevar la cosa a eso.

harrywatsonberry: Mostrar a dos personas que por casualidad son del mismo género enamorarse no es “llevar la cosa a eso”. No hay como una isla gay por la costa de Timbuktu. Relájate, ¿quieres?

capjwats422: Es fácil para ti decirlo.

harrywatsonberry: Sabes que nunca fue fácil.

capjwats422: Sí, lo siento.

harrywatsonberry: ¿Es Sherlock?

capjwats422: No, es un personaje ficticio. Vive con un chico que es brillante y dinámico e interesante, y básicamente la persona más fascinante del mundo; increíblemente molesto a veces pero no puede vivir sin él, y no sé si debería hacer que estén juntos.

harrywatsonberry: ¿Entonces, este personaje, digamos, moriría por el otro?

capjwats422: Sí

harrywatsonberry: ¿Atracción física?

capjwats422: Puedo confirmarlo en uno de los lados.

harrywatsonberry: Si ambos son en verdad personajes de ficción, ¿no deberías de saber ambos lados?

capjwats422: Tengo que desarrollar los personajes orgánicamente. No lo entenderías, es el arte de la escritura. Estas decisiones no las hago yo PARA NADA.

harrywatsonberry: Menuda puta mierda, es Sherlock.

capjwats422: Harry, te lo advierto.

harrywatsonberry: Ay, ¿qué me vas a hacer? No, escúchame a mí. Esto es William y Arthur, ¿no? ¿Quienes están basados en ti y Sherlock?

capjwats422: Ves mis entrevistas y lees de verdad mis libros.

harrywatsonberry: Sí. Mi hermano idiota sale en la pantalla de la televisión y está haciendo algo con su vida y me importa. Qué sorprendente.

capjwats422: No es eso lo que pasa, Harry.

harrywatsonberry: Es exactamente eso. Crees que sientes atracción por él, y estás asustado, y quieres que te diga que no lo sientes, pero no lo haré.

capjwats422: No puedo sentir atracción por alguien al que nunca he conocido.

harrywatsonberry: No es eso. Te molesta que sientas atracción por él y que es un HOMBRE al que no has conocido nunca. Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasarte.

_capjwats422 está desconectado_

harrywatsonberry: John, te creía por encima de esto.

harrywatsonberry: John, juro por Dios que…

_harrywatsonberry está desconectado_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin se conocen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Hola después de… ¿cuánto tiempo? Milenios casi, ¿no? Muchísimo ha pasado desde que subí un capítulo, que se podría resumir en: nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nuevo trabajo, nuevos estudios, INTERNET!!!!!, y aunque poco tiempo, ganas de traducir. Ha habido diferentes causas por las que no he publicado antes y una de las primordiales ha sido mi empeño y emperramiento en no subir nada hasta que no tuviese traducido un capítulo de las tres historias que estoy traduciendo simultáneamente; y como he visto que eso ha sido contraproducente porque he acabado sin publicar nada, he decidido cambiar de táctica. Ahora subo un capítulo de cada historia para explicar la nueva dinámica, pero a partir de ahora traduciré un capítulo de una historia, lo publicaré y pasaré a la siguiente historia. Sé que entre historia e historia habrá un buen parón, pero al menos no será casi un año, ¿no? Venga, os dejo ya con nuestra pareja preferida.

_C:\\\Mis Documentos\Archivos Personales\Trabajos Escritos\John Watson\Historiadedetectives.doc_

_Capítulo 5 (provisional) – Borrador 3_

_William estaba allí sentado como siempre, sus manos colocadas debajo de su barbilla. Arthur vio a su mente vagar hacia temas normalmente reservados tan solo para altas horas de la noche cuando el otro hombre estaba durmiendo. Era solo por la noche cuando podía estar seguro de que esos ojos azules penetrantes (eran azules o verdes?) no estaban en verdad leyendo su mente comparativamente simple, descubriendo el significado oculto detrás de cada latido de su corazón y viendo el secreto, el único deseo de su alma. Era a la vez la ironía más amarga y más dulce que Arthur había conocido, que William supiera tanto y no supiera esto: que Arthur era egoísta. No le acompañaba a casos y toleraba sus estados de ánimo y reía y hablaba con él porque era el deber de un amigo. Lo hacía sin siquiera pensar. ¿Y por qué? Porque después de todo este tiempo Arthur había dejado que su mente vagara hacia temas que no debería. Cómo se sentiría la boca de William bajo la suya. La calidez de sus manos entrelazadas. Ser la primera cosa que el genio viese cuando se despertara y la última antes de dormirse. Era una locura, Arthur lo sabía. Y aun así era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo. Ni siquiera Dios puede retirar una muerte que ya ha sido escrita. William Scott era un hombre difícil con quien hablar, un hombre difícil con el que ser amigos, una persona difícil con la que pasar todos los días y las noches de uno. Pero a pesar de todo eso, o a lo mejor, por eso, Arthur se vio desesperadamente enamorado de él._

 

***

_http://www.thenewton.com/criticasliterarias/newhouse/242098.com_

La adicción a la fama de John Watson – una crítica literaria de las Aventuras de William Scott

Angela Newhouse

 

… la señorita Morstan remarcó entonces que él había cogido situaciones reales de su vida juntos y que las había vendido para ganar dinero. Menuda y rubia, y recientemente de salud delicada, Morstan protestó que “ella tenía el mismo derecho de contarlas ya que era tanto suyas como de él” y sospechaba que estaba “engañando” al señor Holmes de la misma forma. Los representantes de Watson se negaron a hacer algún comentario.

“Creo que John no tiene ningún talento literario. Coge secretos de gente real, y ellos se los cuentan porque parece lo bastante sincero. Dímelo a mí, estuve prometida con él antes de que me dejara por una chica más rica. Y entonces los recuenta y une y forma la historia. Estoy segura de que el pobre señor Sherlock Holmes ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que está siendo usado. Por lo que a mí respecta él es un embustero y un mentiroso.” Dijo ella después de recibirme en su encantadora casa de campo…

***

_http://www.thenewton.com/respuestasexclusivas/SherlockHolmes/234-trendingahora-3.com_

Una vindicación a John Watson

Sherlock Holmes

 

No abordaré el asunto de la relación previa entre la señorita Morstan y John Watson pero he de decir que estoy seguro de que él es un hombre honrado. Simplemente deseo corregir la presunción completamente falsa e insípida de que él me ha “engañado” para escribir las novelas de Scott que son responsables de llevarlo a la gran fama.

Una persona no puede robar algo que ha sido dado. Eso es un hecho. Todas las similitudes entre mi persona y William Scott y los eventos relatados en sus aventuras que tienen algún parecido a aquellos de mi propia vida están allí porque yo quiero que lo estén. Lo que es mío es completamente de John.

No soy ningún experto, como la señora Newhouse sostiene que es, pero incluso yo sé que los escritores se inspiran de sus vidas para hacer sus libros. Hemingway y Fitzgerald eran embusteros si John Watson lo es. Y es una compañía magnífica con la cual ser batido hasta ser tumbado.

Además, el público debería ser consciente de que la eterna enemistad de la señora Newhouse con el señor Watson basada en irritabilidad pueril de ser negada tres veces el premio al crítico del año en el cual el señor Watson tuvo la triste responsabilidad de ser tres veces el juez. A mí mismo me entusiasma criticar y podría hacer de ello mi profesión encantado, escribiendo llamativos y ofensivos artículos sobre la aventura extramarital de la señora Newhouse con el diputado Ken Tibbiths, sobre su reciente despido de sus tres criadas de origen latinoamericano por motivos de raza, sobre el lascivo comportamiento de su hijo mayor borracho quien recientemente fue enviado a prisión por tercera vez por asalto a mano armada, sobre su negativa a hablar con su hija más joven Ashley por haberse casado con el señor Syed Mohammed. Pero no lo haría mi profesión para destruir el trabajo de otros. Supongo que es divertido la primera vez, pero tengo demasiado respeto por mí mismo y necesito un ejercicio mejor para mi mente que el de visitar la casa de campo de una antigua amiga rechazada de una desconocida y deducir lo que pudiese sobre ella. Aun así, la limonada que me tomé en la villa de la señorita Ashley en Francia fue excelente. Nos la bebimos en el balcón, y ella, una persona bastante más atractiva que uno puede esperar, remarcó que ella “nunca había conocido una arpía más rencorosa que mi madre y si alguna vez la ves dile que deje  su bolígrafo mojigato”.

Señora Newhouse, con todo el respeto, escuche a su hija y deje de tratarme a la ligera.

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Voy a volver

**Mensaje:**

¿Qué tendré que buscar? ¿Estarás allí?

\--Sherlock

_Archivos adjuntos: detallesdelvuelo.doc (27KB)_

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Voy a volver

**Mensaje:**

No lo sé. ¿Debería ondear una bandera? ¿Llevar un sombrero amarillo fascinante?

He leído lo que escribiste. ¿Creías que no iba a ir?

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Voy a volver

**Mensaje:**

Por eso he preguntado. Necesito que vengas.

\--Sherlock

***

_holmes.sherlock está conectado_

_capjwats422 está conectado_

capjwats422: Sherlock, por supuesto que voy a ir.

holmes.sherlock: Gracias. ¿Era tan difícil confirmármelo?

capjwats422: ¿De verdad creías que te iba a dejar allí? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho?

holmes.sherlock: ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

capjwats422: Sherlock, ese artículo es puro oro.

holmes.sherlock: Disfruto el vapular gente. Especialmente idiotas a quienes les encanta la sensación de su propias sandeces impresas. No fue ninguna molestia. Además, no tienes ningún motivo por el cual venir a recogerme, y la gente tiende a actuar por su propia conveniencia.

capjwats422: Cuando él te dejó, ¿estaba actuando por su propia conveniencia?

holmes.sherlock: Por supuesto que sí. La gente siempre lo hace. ¿No lo entiendes? El mundo opera por egoísmo. Así es cómo yo resuelvo crímenes, es cómo William Scott resuelve crímenes y vende miles de libros. De entre un millón de procedimientos potenciales una persona siempre elegirá la más egoísta y así es como vas de A a B y a C y a Z en unos pocos segundos, si no, no se haría.

capjwats422: ¿Dónde vives?

holmes.sherlock: En el 221B de Baker Street. Lo estás poniendo en el Google Maps, ¿no? Estás averiguando la distancia de tu casa al aeropuerto, de ahí a mi casa y después de vuelta a la tuya.

capjwats422: Sí, genio, lo estoy haciendo.

holmes.sherlock: Tengo el mapa prácticamente memorizado, ¿dónde vives tú?

capjwats422: En Briar número 44. No está realmente en Londres.

holmes.sherlock: Es bastante inconveniente que vengas desde allí hasta el aeropuerto y de ahí a Baker Street y después volver a tu casa. Puedo entender si quieres cancelarlo. Son al menos tres horas conduciendo en un día.

capjwats422: Sin ofender, Sherlock, pero me importa una mierda.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Por qué?

capjwats422: Dijiste que me necesitas.

holmes.sherlock: Dije que necesitaba que vinieses. No es lo mismo.

capjwats422: Lo sé.

holmes.sherlock: No estoy diciendo que no te necesite.

capjwats422: ¿Entonces qué estás diciendo?

holmes.sherlock: Necesito verte con mis propios ojos. Deducir todo lo que se puede saber sobre ti. Lo necesito como necesito el aire, como necesitaba antes la cocaína. Que le den a tu conveniencia. Incluso si es inconveniente, ven de todas formas.

capjwats422: Sherlock, todo acerca de esta situación es inconveniente, las conversaciones a medianoche, el nunca ser capaz de conocerte; y tú mismo probablemente eres el tipo de persona más inconveniente que he conocido nunca, ¿y sabes qué? Todavía me importa una mierda.

holmes.sherlock: Me has perdido.

capjwats422: Estaré en el aeropuerto a tu conveniencia y en cualquier otro sitio en el que quieras que esté.

holmes.sherlock: Puede que yo no sea como esperas.

capjwats422: He visto cómo eres.

holmes.sherlock: Idiota, no me refería a eso.

capjwats422: No espero a William Scott.

holmes.sherlock: Él vive en un libro. Yo soy de carne y hueso.

capjwats422: Dijiste en el artículo que lo que es tuyo es totalmente mío.

holmes.sherlock: Era un efecto dramático.

capjwats422: Ah, vale.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Querrías algo en particular?

capjwats422: Tu confianza.

holmes.sherlock: Ya la tienes.

capjwats422: Has estado fuera por mucho tiempo.

holmes.sherlock: No ha sido tanto tiempo.

capjwats422: Siento como si lo hubiese sido.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Acaso debemos sentirlo todo?

capjwats422: Dijiste que te preocupas “un poco”.

holmes.sherlock: Como dije, soy humano.

capjwats422: Nunca te jodería por mi conveniencia, ¿sabes?

holmes.sherlock: Es la naturaleza humana, John.

capjwats422: Voy a hacer un cartel con tu nombre.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? La impresora está atascada. Sumamente inconveniente.

capjwats422: A lo mejor me gusta que esté así.

holmes.sherlock: Te vas a manchar las manos de tinta. No vale la pena que la arregles. No vale la pena que gastes tu tiempo.

capjwats422: Yo decidiré con qué cosas vale la pena que gaste mi tiempo.

holmes.sherlock: Querías devolverla cuando contactaste conmigo la primera vez.

capjwats422: He acabado cogiéndole cariño.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Ah, sí?

capjwats422: Y no puedo tirarla. Era un regalo de mi hermana.

holmes.sherlock: Sentimiento. Te has encariñado.

capjwats422: Creo que sí. Ahora me tengo que ir.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Por qué?

capjwats422: Voy a ir a mancharme las manos de tinta y a disfrutar la inconveniencia.

_capjwats422 está desconectado_

_holmes.sherlock está desconectado_

***

_facebook.com/grupos/scotties/432908/3243.com_

**Willthurlife ha publicado:** DOBLE AVISTAMIENTO DE AUTORES. Estaba esperando a mi tía Helen en el aeropuerto cuando vi al mismísimo John Watson esperando detrás de la barandilla en la terminal de llegadas. Estaba sosteniendo una hoja de papel blanca con la palabra SHERLOCK impresa en ella, aunque la tinta estaba un tanto corrida (pensarías que un autor tendría una impresora mejor pero eso no viene a cuento). De algún modo me armé de valor y le pedí un autógrafo, y me firmó un recibo después de sacarlo de su bolsillo. En caso de que a alguien le interese, compró unos huevos en Tesco. Me iba a quedar y hablar pero parecía un tanto nervioso y no parecía estar por la labor, así que le dejé en paz. El vuelo llevaba unos minutos atrasado, le vi mirando el reloj y estaba segura de que estaba esperando a Sherlock Holmes. Holmes salió más tarde de una puerta de embarque y os juro que me miró fijamente (esos ojos… **se desmaya**, con razón decían que solía ser algún tipo de modelo) antes de que caminara hacia John. Al principio estaban como tímidos, como si ninguno pudiese creerse que el otro estaba allí. Estaban allí plantados y hablaron un poco y yo saludé a mi tía mientras les miraba. No podía ver la cara de John en ese momento pero Sherlock estaba sonriendo como si nada. Él solo ha sonreído con suficiencia en la televisión. Nunca he visto una sonrisa suya y especialmente no una como esa. Estaba mirando a John tan intensamente. Con razón algunos dicen que están enamorados el uno del otro en secreto. Entonces, unos cuantos hombres en traje saltaron la valla y guiaron a Sherlock hacia la salida, lo cual fue muy pero que muy raro. John se quedó por allí un rato. Le pregunté si estaba bien y él dijo que sí pero no lo parecía. Mi tía y yo dejamos la terminal y nos compramos unos cafés. Le vi allí otra vez unos minutos después. Se sentó en una mesa solo.

***

_Corp. Seguridad Privada Blackwood_

_Cliente: Mycroft Holmes, Director Asistente – Corporación Coltech G.B._

_Informe #283737_

**Descripción del encargo:** “Entregar a Sherlock a su apartamento fuera de la vista de la prensa y con la mínima interacción pública.”

**Notas del encargo:**

El responsable Lester Harrison anotó lo siguiente:

El encargo fue completado de manera pronta ya que la carga fue entregada al destino final sin incidentes significantes** a las 19’44. La interacción pública fue mínima con la excepción de una única conversación con John H. Watson (amenaza de nivel N/A, civil, desarmado). Esto fue observado desde una distancia. La conversación duró aproximadamente 2 minutos 42 segundos. Trascripción de la conversación es como sigue:

(Los guiones indican palabras que no pudieron ser concretadas desde la distancia elegida, -- equivale a una palabra)

Watson 6:54 Eres más alto de lo que esperaba.

Carga 6:54 Es el abrigo.

Watson 6:54 No me puedo creer que -- -- de verdad.

Carga 6:54 El coche está bien usado. ¿Es de tu padre? No has comido nada desde el desayuno. Ibas a ir a correr después pero lo has cancelado cuando te acordaste de mí. Ayer por la noche estuviste despierto hasta tarde escribiendo. Has contactado recientemente con tu hermana. Te has dado un golpe en el dedo del pie. Tienes una máquina de afeitar nueva. Ayer te cortaste el pelo. Este es un jersey nuevo. Te has planchado los pantalones. Estos son los mejores zapatos que tienes. ¿Y he dicho demasiado?

Watson 6:55 Eres mejor que Scott.

Carga 6:55 ¿-- -- -- -- cumplido?

Watson 6:55 Tu – es mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

Carga 6:55 ¿Te la habías imaginado?

Watson 6:55 No en – profundidad, pero sí.

Carga 6:56 Te contaré -- --. Si alguna vez tenemos tiempo.

Watson 6:56 Espero que --. Es como si te -- -- siempre.

Carga 6:56 ¿Vamos a cenar? Conozco un sitio que se llama --, cerca de donde vivo.

 En ese momento dos de nuestros hombres en la zona escoltaron la carga a nuestro coche. Watson agarró brevemente la muñeca expuesta de la carga por debajo del reloj, pero no hizo ningún movimiento más para resistirse.

_**Dentro del coche la carga maldijo y protestó físicamente el haber sido sacado a rastras, aunque eso no causó un estrés significante a nuestros oficiales. Aun así se debe anotar en este registro de oficial que varias revelaciones innecesarias sobre varios miembros de nuestro equipo fueron causa menor de preocupación._

***

_harrywatsonberry está conectado_

_capjwats422 está conectado_

harrywatsonberry: ¿Has venido a disculparte?

capjwats422: Más o menos. Le recogí del aeropuerto, pasaron muchas cosas, es bastante difícil de procesar.

harrywatsonberry: ¿Te acostaste con él?

capjwats422: No

harrywatsonberry: ¿Le besaste?

capjwats422: No

harrywatsonberry: ¿Os fuisteis a cenar juntos?

capjwats422: Casi, antes de que los escoltas de su hermano apareciesen, fue la cosa más rara.

harrywatsonberry: ¿Qué coño hiciste? ¿Cogerle de la mano?

capjwats422: Hablamos unos dos minutos, y antes de que se fuera le agarré la muñeca derecha.

harrywatsonberry: … y ya está.

capjwats422: Su brazo era tan cálido, era raro.

harrywatsonberry: oooh tocamiento de muñeca cálida. Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez, ya sabes que dicen que tocar una muñeca no lleva a nada bueno.

capjwats422: No puedo parar de pensar en su rostro.

harrywatsonberry: ¿También tocaste su rostro?

capjwats422: No. Es solo que parece tan joven, y en esos dos minutos toda su personalidad me golpeó de repente y los correos que he estado recibiendo eran como una versión apagada de él, como si hubiese estado viéndole todo este tiempo en una escala de grises, y entonces esos dos minutos de color…

harrywatsonberry: Lo estás haciendo otra vez, escribe sobre ello.

capjwats422: ¿Sabes? Me he pasado más tiempo pensando en su muñeca que en la… bueno, eso… de una mujer.

harrywatsonberry: ¿De verdad quieres empezar una discusión CONMIGO sobre los encantos físicos de una mujer?

capjwats422: No

harrywatsonberry: ¿Te sientes atraído por él, John?

capjwats422: Dímelo tú. Lo único que sé es que dos minutos fueron demasiado cortos pero también lo habría sido toda una vida.

***

_C:\\\Mis Documentos\Archivos Personales\Trabajos Escritos\John Watson\Historiadedetectives.doc_

 

_Capítulo 5 (provisional) – Borrador 4_

_A Arthur le había llegado a gustar William cuando el otro hombre expuso por primera vez todos sus secretos sin ningún tacto con apenas una mirada. Había acabado preocupándose por él cuando disparó y mató a un hombre por él. Había aceptado vivir con él después de que persiguieran juntos un asesino en serie. Se había convertido en el único amigo de William después de que William le drogase. Se había convertido en su mejor amigo cuando habían dormido uno al lado del otro en un hotel en Baskerville. Así que no fue nada sorprendente que se diese cuenta también de que se había enamorado de la forma más rara, por un encuentro de miradas y la más suave caricia de su muñeca._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: No se van a volver a ver por un tiempo. ¡Lo siento! Algunas de las palabras en guion son más difíciles de adivinar que otras.
> 
> N/T: Mecachis!!!! Tendremos que volver a esperar… Sé cómo os sentís… La espera fue y es toda una tortura.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock habla con Jim

**De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Me disculpo por mi hermano

**Mensaje:**

No era consciente de ninguna forma de que mi hermano enviaría una escolta para sacarme de allí. Créeme cuando te digo que no estaba para nada contento. Me puedo imaginar que fue de alguna forma inquietante para ti también.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Me disculpo por mi hermano

**Mensaje:**

Ningún problema. Harry me ha hecho cosas más vergonzosas. En la fiesta de mi séptimo cumpleaños arrastró a mis peluches por todo el pasillo y me vi forzado a salir en su defensa. No superé la vergüenza en todo un año escolar. No me puedo creer que te esté contando esto.

Por supuesto que me pilló por sorpresa, pero contigo estoy casi esperando sorpresas. Si es que eso tiene algún sentido. Y ya lo sé, no lo tiene, pero no pasa nada.

En uno de tus correos anteriores me preguntaste porqué ella era la mujer de mis sueños, o bueno, porqué creía que lo era. He estado pensando al respecto, y creo que era porque ella me aportaba una sensación de ser más normal de lo que en realidad soy. No estoy diciendo que sea nada extraordinario, soy más o menos un tipo normal. Pero supongo que estaba enamorado de lo que ella representaba. Ahora no estoy exactamente seguro de lo que quiero.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Me disculpo por mi hermano

**Mensaje:**

Creo que sé a lo que te refieres. Tú tampoco me das la impresión de ser alguien particularmente normal. Me canso de la gente normal muy rápido. Son como pañuelos de papel usados, simplemente ahí, ridículamente suaves y un poco mocosos pero de ningún uso práctico.

¿Qué quiere Conan? Me imagino que es lo mismo para ti.

¿Solías operar a tus peluches? Como me has informado anteriormente de que tu ambición hacia la medicina empezó bastante pronto... La imagen es graciosa.

Aunque le aborrezco, Mycroft tenía sus razones. Cuando sospecha que estoy en peligro de recaer su consideración hacia mis sentimientos se acerca a nula.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Me disculpo por mi hermano

**Mensaje:**

Sí que operé una vez al osito de peluche, sí. Mi madre estaba furiosa. Mi padre me lo había traído cuando se fue a un viaje de trabajo a Tailandia. Me la puedo imaginar todavía sacudiendo su cucharón. Eugenia Watson era una mujer imponente.

No creo que aislarte vaya a beneficiarte de ningún modo. Personas como tú sois demasiado brillantes para terapia convencional. Pero qué sabré yo, ¿no?

La próxima entrega va progresando bastante bien. Moff quiere ver romance, me mantendré fuerte por ti.

\-- John

***

 **De:** jim@moriarty.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Querido Sherlock

**Mensaje:**

¡Hola! :D

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** jim@moriarty.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** ¿?

**Mensaje:**

Cesa de contactar esta dirección o rastrearé tu dirección IP y tramitaré una denuncia.

***

 **De:** jim@moriarty.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Esperaba algo mejor…

**Mensaje:**

¡No lo puedes hacer! No se puede rastrear… No seas tan >:( al respecto. Hay que ver, esto es divertido. Normal que lo hagas tan a menudo con John.

Aunque realmente, Sherlock, deberías de estar dándome las gracias. ¡Todos esos casos que te he puesto en bandeja te dieron exactamente el material que necesitabas! Ahora, solo te estoy pidiendo algo a cambio.

¡¡Besitos!!

\--Jim

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** jim@moriarty.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Esperaba algo mejor…

**Mensaje:**

¿Qué podrías pedirme? He jugado tu juego, y ya no me apetece.

Si lo que quieres es dinero, poder o fama, pídeselo a mi hermano.

***

 **De:** jim@moriarty.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Esperaba algo mejor…

**Mensaje:**

De verdad, Sherlock, me decepcionas. Podría tener todo eso en un santiamén pero eso es aburrido… el sueño de un hombre monótono. :(

No, te quiero a ti. Quiero quemarte el <3.

Con todo mi amor,

James

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** jim@moriarty.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Esperaba algo mejor…

**Mensaje:**

Según varias fuentes carezco de él.

***

_jim está conectado_

jim: Te he dado mi cuenta de mensajería instantánea, creía que te gustaría escribirme…

_holmes.sherlock está conectado_

holmes.sherlock: Vale, entonces, premisa básica: te doy lo que deseas o llevas a cabo alguna amenaza contra mí. No va a funcionar nunca, no me da miedo morir. Así que has fracasado.

jim: ¡¿MORIR?! No, no, querido… Te mataré al final :( pero ahora es demasiado pronto.

holmes.sherlock: ¿Por qué esta repentina ansia en destruirme?

jim: Por ninguna razón :P Ha sido divertido jugar contigo por un tiempo, y una vez tenga que volver a la gente normal, MPV*, va a ser ABURRIDO. Pero tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie, siendo un escritor y todo eso. Cada cuento de hadas necesita un buen villano de los de antes. Incluso Scott tiene un némesis, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

holmes.sherlock: Richard Brook. Entonces, ¿qué va a ser? ¿Mi dignidad? Ya la he perdido. A lo mejor no te has enterado. Soy un irresponsable adicto a la cocaína que es una mala influencia para los niños.

jim: Tus relatos novelados que se han ido publicando de tu valiente lucha contra mis actividades criminales me han divertido durante una temporada pero tengo que decir que ahora las historias se han vuelto un tanto… tediosas …

holmes.sherlock: No consigo ver cómo puedo ser de ayuda.

jim: Mata a William Scott.

holmes.sherlock: ¿O qué harás?

jim: Mataré a John Watson.

_jim está desconectado_

***

_C:\\\Mis Documentos\ArchivosWord\EnRelacionAWScott\cartadepresentacionborrador_

_A enviar a la editorial de la BBC:_

_Yo, Sherlock Holmes, deseo publicar en solitario una entrega de las aventuras de William Scott. Sería la última en la continuidad y continuaría el canon de “El sabueso de Baskerville”, título que todavía no ha sido publicado pero que en breves se estrenará, el cual ha sido escrito en colaboración entre yo mismo y John Watson._

_Es mi deseo que él no sea informado en ningún momento de mi intención de publicar esta última entrega durante el periodo de escritura o edición. Será desde la perspectiva de la tercera persona de William Scott en vez de la de Arthur Conan, aunque emularé el estilo de escritura que John ha utilizado durante toda la serie por un tema de consistencia…_

***

_C:\\\Mis Documentos\ArchivosWord\EnRelacionAWScott\LaCaidaDeReichenbach_

_La Caída De Reichenbach_

_Por Sherlock Holmes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MPV: menuda puta vida
> 
> N/A: Retorcimientos y vueltas todavía por llegar…  
> N/T: Ay madre mía del amor hermoso. A sufrir se ha dicho… :S


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta a Baker Street

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** ¿Alguna novedad?

**Mensaje:**

Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti. ¿Ocupado con un caso?

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: ¿Alguna novedad?

**Mensaje:**

Cómo deseo que esa fuese la verdad. Estoy bajo arresto domiciliario por así decirlo. Me llegan mensajes de Scotland Yard con imágenes de pruebas e intento hacer lo que puedo, pero Mycroft lo ha arreglado para que no pueda salir del piso. Él cree que debería limitar mi exposición pública cuanto más posible a la luz de las alegaciones, y dada mi reciente fama. Ha pasado una semana. Moriré si esto continúa así mucho más. Debería de haberte enviado un correo antes.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: ¿Alguna novedad?

**Mensaje:**

Ojalá pudiese ser de ayuda. Pero supongo que no hay forma de que pueda verte ahora que estás confinado en tu piso. No pasa nada. Intentaré entretenerte lo mejor que pueda.

Ayer fui a una exhibición de trabajos de fans de Scott. Fue… algo peculiar. No todo era de mi estilo, por supuesto, pero aplaudo sus esfuerzos.

La escritura se está ralentizando un poco. Los fragmentos de su día a día (me refiero a la de la de William y Arthur, claro), los que no están relacionados a un caso. Bueno, como que no se me ocurren muchos. Normalmente los saco de mis interacciones contigo por la web, pero no hemos hablado realmente desde el incidente del aeropuerto. No me estoy quejando, solo creía que deberías saber cuánto contribuyes en el proceso de escritura incluso sin saberlo. Cuando me envías diez emails seguidos y me llenas la bandeja de entrada con publicidad y basura cuando no contesto; eso lo añado como una rabieta de William Scott. Bueno, ahora estoy yéndome por las ramas.

Hazme saber cuándo es un buen momento para charlar. Te agasajaré con historias de mi día e intentaré que no te duermas.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: ¿Alguna novedad?

**Mensaje:**

Desafortunadamente estás en lo cierto. A menos que te vengas a vivir conmigo no hay nada que puedas hacer para verme en persona, dadas mis restricciones actuales. Y tengo una habitación en la planta de arriba ¿pero querrías hacerlo de verdad? Poco probable. Odio a mi hermano, en serio.

Y yo no tengo rabietas. Simplemente eres lento.

A las 9 va bien.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: ¿Alguna novedad?

**Mensaje:**

Obviamente pagaría parte del alquiler. No tolero el gorronear.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** ¿Lo quieres hacer de verdad?

**Mensaje:**

Te das cuenta de que no lo decía en serio. Hay muchas razones por las que no deberías vivir conmigo:

1) Soy yo.

2) La gente ya piensa que tenemos sentimientos gays uno por el otro. Y eso te molesta, ¿correcto?

3) Conservo partes de cuerpo en la nevera.

4) Solo nos hemos visto una vez.

Nunca funcionaría.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** De verdad

**Mensaje:**

Venga, es una solución de libro de texto, literalmente. Scott y Conan son compañeros de piso. Podría salir y conseguirte pruebas. Podrías estar menos aburrido. Yo tendría más material para Scott.

Y tus razones ni siquiera son un problema para mí:

1) Me caes bien.

2) La gente habla. Deja que lo hagan. Hablarían de todas formas. Es parte de la fama. Solo somos amigos y lo sabemos.

3) Puedes parar de hacerlo.

4) Nos escribimos correos que se podrían considerar novelas.

Sabes que quieres hacerlo.

\-- John

***

 **De:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Con respecto a irte a vivir con Sherlock

**Mensaje:**

Ha llegado a mi atención de que planea irse a vivir con Sherlock el lunes de aquí dos semanas, después de que haya tenido tiempo para recoger todas sus posesiones y abandonar su alquiler actual.

Sin duda le parece extraño el interés y lo que le puede parecer sobreprotección que exhibo hacia Sherlock. Espero que el contenido de este mensaje se lo aclare.

Soy siete años mayor que él. Fue una suerte que yo fuese el mayor porque mis padres, gente ordinaria, habían tenido suficiente práctica en el proceso de criar hijos de capacidad anormal. Sin embargo, él fue totalmente diferente a mí, y requirió atenciones especiales mientras que yo no requerí ninguna. Sherlock era errático, propenso a llorar, propenso a caer enfermo, se abstraía y distraía fácilmente. Y lo que era más lamentable: se encariñaba fácilmente. Su inmenso intelecto no le protege de sentimientos, sino que le hace propenso a sentirlo todo profundamente, incluyendo pérdida y dolor, aunque en estos últimos años he intentado moderar su tendencia condicionándolo a ser más como yo.

Esto creo que no es todavía justificación suficiente para una persona lógica, lo cual usted es en moderada medida, que ve mi comportamiento. Por lo tanto, debo, por supuesto, informarte de los tres incidentes que en mi mente proveen suficiente justificación. Conociendo perfectamente la confianza que él deposita en usted estoy razonablemente seguro de que no se los comunicará a nadie. Sin embargo, le debo informar que las consecuencias serán severas si lo hace.

Cuando tenía nueve años su compañero preferido era nuestra mascota familiar, un perro viejo llamado Barbarroja. Pasaban horas y horas juntos y estoy seguro de que no tenía ningún otro amigo. Cuando murió, como yo le había advertido que pasaría finalmente, se quedó hecho pedazos. Durante trece meses no pronunció ni una palabra. Solo, creció fascinado de una forma morbosa con la idea de la muerte. Leía libros de texto de medicina en la tienda de libros local y realizaba disecciones extrañas en insectos y lagartos en nuestro patio. Lo llevamos a una instalación que creía que le ayudaría, pero eso también fue un error. No podían entenderlo. Yo mismo dejé el colegio durante dos meses y me dediqué a resucitarlo y reentrenarlo en mi propia visión del mundo. Creí que después de eso estaría bien.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años se fue a la universidad por primera vez. Yo había recomendado su admisión a Oxford, donde todavía está actualmente matriculado, haciendo un trabajo más especializado. Allí conoció a un joven caballero llamado Víctor Trevor quien se inventó relatos del mundo por el que había viajado. Un chico de cabello plateado. Le vi unas cuantas veces. Era un excelente orador, dinámico, atrevido, ¡y qué predilección tenía por mi hermano! Durante ocho meses apenas se separaron. Sherlock me dijo, bastante arrogante, lo equivocado que estaba, lo maravilloso que era amar y estar enamorado. Estaba dispuesto a dejarle que lo creyese, no vi que fuese a sufrir ningún daño. Sin embargo, en pocas semanas vi que la situación empezaba a cambiar. Observé que Víctor había parado de ir a ver a mi hermano durante el día, y aun así solicitaba continuamente dinero. En algún momento creo que mi hermano se negó y Víctor le dejó. Estaba otra vez desconsolado y más que encantado de recibir a Víctor dos semanas después, momento en el cual violó a mi hermano, quien estaba cada vez más inestable. Según tengo entendido, Sherlock había sido virgen hasta ese momento. Entonces Víctor le volvió a dejar, con la intención de casarse con una mujer de familia noble en Europa central, un acuerdo que me aseguré de que no llegase a realizarse. Sherlock, por cierto, no me ha contado nada de esto directamente, he unido cabos una vez pasado el desastre. En vez de volver al silencio se volvió a las drogas. El resto ya lo sabes.

El tercer incidente ocurrió justo antes de su recaída, después de reencontrarse con Víctor en Londres, mostrándose a sí mismo una vez más incapaz de refrenar sus emociones o de lidiar con las realidades del apego humano. Dudo que alguna vez sea capaz de una relación normal.

Ahora, sabiendo esto, dígame. Seguramente no querría compartir alojamiento con semejante hombre, ¿no? Dado que es incapaz de pensar por su propio bien, a lo mejor usted, su autoproclamado amigo, debería de hacerlo por él.

Espero su respuesta,

Mycroft Holmes

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Con respecto a irte a vivir con Sherlock

**Mensaje:**

Después de leer tu último correo me quedé sin palabras. De verdad. Por unos buenos minutos. Tú y Sherlock, vosotros creéis que conocéis a la gente tan bien que los podéis descifrar con una sola mirada. ¿De verdad crees que no intuía nada de todo eso? Le conozco mejor de lo que te piensas. Me ha contado cosas él mismo. Él de verdad confía en mí.

¿Desconocía alguna de las cosas? Sí. ¿El correo aclara muchas cosas? Sí. Pero no cambia lo que siento por él. No soy tan frívolo.

Todos tenemos nuestros demonios, Mycroft. Una vez mi padre pegó a mi madre con el reverso de una sartén, y no lo olvidaré hasta el día que me muera. Pero es no es algo que me gustaría que otra persona descubriese sobre mí de la forma en la que leí tu correo sobre Sherlock. Creo que tenías buena intención, pero tienes razón. Vosotros dos sois diferentes. Tu forma no le ha ayudado. A lo mejor yo puedo.

\--John

***

 **De:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Oferta

**Mensaje:**

Me parece correcta su contestación. Me lo he replanteado. Si consiente someterse a las siguientes condiciones, le permitiré que viva con él:

1) No debe informarle de que ha estado en contacto conmigo.

2) No debe, bajo ningún concepto, besarle o entrar en ningún tipo de relación romántica, ya que contribuiría sin lugar a duda a su característica inestabilidad.

3) Habrá vigilancia parcial de cámara y audio en la casa (con excepción de las habitaciones y los cuartos de baño) para asegurarse de que las condiciones previas están siendo seguidas (él ya es consciente de la vigilancia y está conforme, reaciamente).

4) Esperaré de usted informes semanales sobre su bienestar con respecto a una recaída potencial.

¿Le parece bien?

Espero su respuesta,

Mycroft

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Contraoferta

**Mensaje:**

Vale, bueno. No voy a espiarle para ti, lo siento. Te lo haré saber solo si la situación lo exige. Si él está conforme reaciamente con las cámaras supongo que yo también puedo. Aunque es bastante retorcido y raro. Simplemente lo quería recalcar. También, mi condición: déjale salir, yo estaré con él.

¿Por qué narices querría yo besarle?

\--John

***

 **De:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Se acepta

**Mensaje:**

Acepto sus condiciones y le tomo la palabra con las mías.

Todavía mejor que no quiera, Dr. Watson, simplemente creí que debía estipularlo por si acaso.

En cuanto a sus afirmaciones previas de que usted puede ayudarle donde yo he fracasado, no conservo grandes esperanzas, pero está invitado a intentarlo.

No conteste,

Mycroft Holmes


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivir en estrecha convivencia solo intensifica la inexplicable atracción.

_Corp. Seguridad Privada Blackwood_

_Informe de Vigilancia #9387_

_Agente Supervisor: Terence Clant_

_Agentes observantes: Katherine Riley, Emmett Allister, Sally Donovan_

_Cliente: Mycroft Holmes_

_Transcripciones seleccionadas para revisión debido a posible violación del contrato de cohabitación entre el Cliente y J. H. Watson_

_Fechas: 17/9/2010 – 27/11/2010_

_La labor de pasar a escrito un audio produjo la siguiente transcripción:_

Fecha: 17/9/2010

J- Es lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida.

S- Esto e invadir Afganistán.

((Risa de varias personas))

(El Agente observante notó un posible intercambio de miradas sugerentes)

Fecha: 29/9/2010

J- Es tu hermano.

S- Es un egocéntrico entrometido. Eso es lo que es.

J- No es como si Harry y yo nos llevásemos siempre bien.

S- Fascinante, John. Dime, ¿acaso tu hermana posee los recursos necesarios para contratar a una agencia de seguridad privada para colocar micrófonos en tu piso?

J- Vale. Ahí me has pillado.

S- Tengo razón. Siempre la tengo. Deberías acostumbrarte a ello.

J- Sí, está bien. Aunque no del todo. Ninguna familia va a ser perfecta.

S- Ah, sí, lo sé. Puedo leerlo en tu rostro, tus gestos, cómo reaccionas a sonidos repentinos.

J- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ves?

S- Estás molesto.

J- ¡Bingo!

S- John.

J- No me mires así.

S- ¿Cómo?

J- No lo sé. Em, como si estuvieses a punto de reventar por algo y no pudieses decirlo. Sé que no tenías mala intención. Es solo que preferiría que no dedujeses ese concreto…

S- Vale, John.

J- ¿Así de fácil?

S- Así de fácil.

Fecha: 14/10/2010

J- Sherlock.

S- ¿Sí? ¿Qué? ¿Has venido a casa pasando por en medio de un huracán? Ah, no, no importa. Yo, John…

J- Está muerto. De una infección sinusal sin tratar. No sé si reír o llorar. George Watson ha muerto de un resfriado, Sherlock… ¿te lo puedes creer?

((J se ríe))

S- John, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

J- Nunca he estado mejor.

S- Estás claramente borracho. Me refería a tu estado emocional, el cual no puedo determinar.

J- ¿Por qué no? Venga. Dedúceme como a una de tus chicas muertas.

S- John, yo, em... ¿qué es lo que se dice?... Bueno… siento mucho lo de tu padre.

J- Le odiaba, Sherlock. Estoy un poco contento. ¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

S- John.

J- Me he dado cuenta de que haces eso. Decir a veces solo mi nombre como un sustitutivo de otras palabras. ¿Qué significa?

S- John, debo insistir de verdad.

J- ¿Soy un mal hombre, Sherlock? La Biblia… la Biblia dice “honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre”. Está muerto, y yo me estoy riendo…

((J se ríe))

S- Tu reacción es racional.

J- Es una reacción tan fría. Sherlock. Ahí puedo usar tu nombre como tú usas el mío.

S- John.

J- Lo estás haciendo otra vez. ¿Por qué lo haces?

S- Te estás riendo porque no sabes qué hacer. Has ido y te has emborrachado porque estabas enfadado y contento a la vez. Digo tu nombre cuando no tengo ninguna otra palabra disponible para lo que quiero.

J- Pero de todas formas sé lo que estás diciendo. Está en tus ojos. No eres un mal hombre, John. Lo estás diciendo.

S- J-John.

J- No puedes parar, ¿verdad?

S- Vete a la cama.

J- Tienes las manos frías. Ya subo, no hace falta que me des prisa.

S- ¿Sí?

J- Sherlock.

S- ¿Qué se supone que significa ese?

J- Averígualo.

Fecha: 24/10/2014

J- Gracias por venir ayer conmigo.

S- Claro. Ningún problema.

J- Me alegro de que no viésemos a ningún fan.

S- Era poco probable. Le pedí el favor a Mycroft.

J- ¿Por mí?

S- No, por mí. Cualquier beneficio colateral que sufrieras es puramente un efecto inocuo del asunto.

J- Por supuesto.

Fecha: 25/10/2010

S- Lo siento.

J- Te has dormido. No pasa nada.

S- Vale. Es solo que… tu cara. Estabas pensado algo bastante complejo. Es raro.

J- Gracias.

S- ¿Me he pasado?

J- De aquí dos meses será Navidad.

S- Estás en lo cierto, sí.

J- Él siempre estaba peor en esas fechas. Yo, em… odiaba las fiestas.

S- No vas a ir a casa esta vez, ¿cierto?

J- No. ¿Y tú y Mycroft?

S- No.

J- Entonces seremos solo nosotros.

S- Puedo mostrarte unas navidades al menos moderadamente felices, John. Ten un poco de fe.

J- Me sorprenderá que siquiera te acuerdes.

Fecha: 29/10/2010

J- Sherlock, tu pelo… ¿Cómo…?

S- Un experimento. Péiname y quítamelo.

J- En verdad no quieres que lo haga.

S- Hazlo.

J- Esto puede que duela.

S- ¡Au!

J- Estate quieto. Eres como un niño.

S- ¡Aaaaah!

J- Sherlock, deja de moverte.

S- ¡Ay, Dios, John!

J- Sherlock, ¿quieres que los vecinos se piensen que estamos teniendo sexo?

((S se ríe))

((J se ríe))

S- Es verdad.

J- Es muy suave.

S- Brillante observación, John.

J- No, en serio. Siempre te estás arreglando el pelo. Sé que lo haces.

S- John.

J- Sí, lo sé.

S- Solo he dicho tu nombre.

J- La ciencia de la deducción.

Fecha: 11/11/2010

J- Esto es… Sherlock. Hay sangre en las encimeras. ¿Sangre humana?

S- Pescado. Salmón atlántico y… em… por el sabor, esto es atún.

J- ¿Por qué está aquí dentro?

S- Un estudio. Relacionado con el caso que investigamos en el astillero.

J- Sherlock. Hay sangre… Necesito un poco de aire.

S- Espera. Sabías que yo sería así. No me seas ahora tan mojigato. Venga, puedes escribir sobre esto.

J- Incluso William Scott…

S- Me encuentro un poco…

J- Hay mucha sangre. Por supuesto que te encuentras… Pero nunca antes habías sido aprensivo… Estás bastante caliente. Espera. Te voy a llevar a la habitación.

S- ¿Cómo? Hay sangre de pescado por todo el suelo.

J- A la mía, entonces.

Fecha: 17/11/2010

J- Vuelves a ser el de antes, ¿ves?

S- No he visto esta sala en años, John.

J- Has tenido la gripe. ¿Qué esperabas?

S- Que le den.

J- Estoy contento de que vuelvas a estar de pie.

S- No has dormido bien en días.

J- Es tu culpa.

S- No escribas sobre esto.

J- No lo iba a hacer.

Fecha: 26/11/2010

S- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

J- Te podrían haber matado… nunca confías en mí… nunca me dices dónde vas… no sé absolutamente nada.

S- Eso es evidentemente incorrecto. Te cuento exactamente lo que necesitas saber.

J- No lo haces. Te piensas que eres tan inteligente. No confías en mí para nada. Estaba preocupado.

S- ¿Por qué te importa? ¿A dónde voy durante un caso? ¿Qué me pasa? Necesitas una historia emocionante.

J- Eso no es lo que quiero y lo sabes.

S- No caí. No caí en decirte…

J- ¿Por qué no confías en mí, Sherlock?

S- Sí que lo hago.

J- Demuéstralo.

S- Tenía prisa. Estaba enfadado. El caso me había recordado un escenario de índole personal y me entró pánico. No… no caí en decirte dónde iba a ir.

J- Así que simplemente te fuiste.

S- Aquí John.

J- ¿Qué?

S- Justo en esta misma habitación.

J- Sherlock, ¿de qué…?

S- Él volvió una noche y no sé si se lo pedí o le dejé o un poco de ambas pero me usó justo aquí donde estas plantado ahora mismo, y desde ese día me ha sido profundamente difícil confiar otra vez en alguien.

J- Eh, no sé… muy bien…

S- Me has pedido que lo demuestre y ahí está. Lo has pedido y te lo he dado, un poco de mi alma ennegrecida.

J- ¿Por qué vives todavía aquí? Ves esta sala todos los días. Este sitio, justo donde estoy plantado.

S- La elegancia del tiempo, supongo. Él estuvo aquí en el pasado, y ahora en el presente estás tú.

J- ¿Y en el futuro?

S- Lo que quieras.

J- ¿Estás bien?

S- No soy frágil, John, independientemente de lo que mi entrometido hermano dice, hace, cree o actúa.

J- No lo eres.

S- ¿Entonces por qué me sostienes así, si crees realmente que no soy frágil?

J- A lo mejor lo soy yo.

Fecha: 27/11/2010

S- John. Lo de ayer. ¿No lo escribas?

J- No iba a hacerlo. Yo nunca… no sobre algo que creyese…

S- John, tú…

J- Ya tengo suficiente material con lo que tengo. Tus experimentos infernales. Ahí ya hay unas cuantas líneas. Tus ojos. Podría escribir otro libro entero sobre ellos. Eh, así que lo que he dicho. Suficiente material.

S- Mírame.

J- Lo estoy haciendo.

S- No, mira de verdad.

J- ¿Qué pasa?

S- Nada.

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** Algo

**Mensaje:**

La otra noche cuando te dije… y luego otra vez ayer. Vi. En tus ojos. No lo sé. A lo mejor tú sí lo sabes. A lo mejor tú. Algo. Es imposible de decir. También difícil de escribir. A veces mi hermano dice que vemos lo que estamos buscando y nada más.

Sé que siempre hemos hablado más claramente de esta forma. Y viendo que estás en el trabajo…

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Algo

**Mensaje:**

Dime qué viste, Sherlock.

\-- John

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: RE: Algo

**Mensaje:**

Sentimiento.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Navidad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Hola a tod@s. Sé que llevo cuatro meses desaparecida, pero este segundo cuatrimestre ha estado a rebosar de trabajo y de estudios. Pido perdón porque he estado sin traducir pero realmente no he podido. La semana pasada acabé exámenes, pruebas de acceso, responsabilidades externas y compromisos, y por eso tenéis esta semana un capítulo. También tengo el verano bastante lleno, porque soy masoca y digo sí a muchas cosas, pero espero sacar suficiente tiempo entre el trabajo y las cosas varias para traducir y subir capítulos una vez a la semana. ¡Que vaya bien y feliz verano!

**De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: Algo

**Mensaje:**

¿Y?

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Asunto:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Algo

**Mensaje:**

Yo… no lo sé. Si te importo de alguna forma, haz como si no hubiese dicho nada. En mi propia jerga, bórralo.

***

Catálogo del Servicio al Cliente de Coltech:

Historial del pedido online de Sherlock Holmes

Dirección de envío: 221B Baker Street, Londres RU

 

Artículo #2990

Descripción del artículo: Hilera de luces multicolor

Cantidad adquirida (4)

Precio: 49 euros

 

Artículo #3102

Descripción del artículo: Abeto artificial con oropel decorativo eléctrico

Cantidad adquirida (1)

Precio: 68 euros

 

Artículo #2438

Descripción del artículo: Edición limitada del bolígrafo “Escribe-De-Noche”

Cantidad adquirida (5)

Precio: 40 euros

 

Comentario del Cliente sobre el Servicio:

No me gustaba mucho la idea, pero con el descuento de gerente de mi hermano, me sale prácticamente gratis.

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** harrywatsonberry@gmail.com

 **Asunto:** Feliz Navidad

**Mensaje:**

Primero de todo, ¡Feliz Navidad! Mi regalo debería estar en el buzón. No pasa nada si te has olvidado regalarme algo. Dime si te gusta (si no te gusta hay un recibo de regalo y preferiría no saber por lo que lo vas a cambiar).

Es un momento difícil para mamá, gracias por acogerla en las fiestas. Perder a papá de esa forma no debe haber sido fácil para ella… y dada la manera en la que vive Sherlock no podría haberla traído aquí conmigo. Y no podía dejarlo a él tampoco…

Aunque no te lo creerías. Estoy sonriendo mientras escribo esto. Siento como si todo fuera un sueño. Él no es de esta forma. Lo prometo. Él no es de este tipo de personas, pero llegué a casa el 24 y había decorado el piso. Había levantado su culo y había hecho trabajo manual. ¡Ha comprado un árbol, Harry! Y había luces por todas partes y regalos de verdad (yo le había comprado uno; estaba en mi habitación). Había preparado la cena; yo ni siquiera creía que podía hacer algo en esa cocina que no fuese monitorizar sangre y hacer explotar cosas.

No sé si le he dicho que me gusta la tarta de melaza. Probablemente no lo he hecho. Probablemente lo ha deducido. Fue increíble. Cuando  llegué, me cogió el abrigo. Sherlock, Harry. El Sherlock que te conté que salta sobre barricadas y corre hacia el peligro y a veces olvida que estoy ahí. Él.

Me trajo chocolate caliente, que él había hecho. Él preparó chocolate caliente, Harry. Sabe que existe. Él es un hombre que puede pasarse días sin comer o beber, Harry. Le puso nubes de azúcar. Él es un hombre que se mofa de todo tipo de ritual, de toda religión, cultura o de práctica que no proceda firmemente de la lógica y tocó en el violín Noche de paz para señalar la ocasión.

Y qué canción. Toca extremadamente bien. Probablemente ya te lo he dicho antes. Pero te lo vuelvo a decir. Es magnífico; realmente lo es. Me sorprendió que la conociese, pero yo continuaba mirando nuestro piso. Estaba tan limpio. Era tan cálido. ¡Y él! Él estaba… uff… bueno…

Es solo que, no he tenido una Navidad tan agradable en años; posiblemente nunca. No creía que le importase tanto. Por una vez podía ver el esfuerzo hecho. Con él nunca ves el esfuerzo. Así es cómo le gustan las cosas. Pero esta vez lo podía ver. Él lo estaba intentando por alguna razón. Era… especial. Te contaré el resto más adelante.

Bueno, te deseo otra vez lo mejor. Dile a mamá que la quiero mucho. La llamaré mañana,

John

***

 **De:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Asunto:** Por favor

**Mensaje:**

Vi tu pequeña fiesta. ¿De verdad tenemos que meternos en este mismo enredo otra vez?

\-- Mycroft

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

 **Asunto:** RE: Por favor

**Mensaje:**

¿Es ahora ilegal entretenerse en mi propio piso? Además, no estaba intentado esconderla de ti, mi gran (bastante literalmente) hermano mayor. Compré los artículos en tu propio catálogo; pensé por ventura que lo podrías disfrutar.

\--Sherlock

***

 **De:** mycroftholmes@coltechproducts.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Asunto:** RE: RE: Por favor

**Mensaje:**

Raramente disfruto de las cosas. Pero dejaré pasar el tema, si realmente estabas simplemente entreteniendo a un amigo, por así decirlo. Por cierto, feliz Navidad y un encantador año nuevo.

\-- Mycroft

***

_Corp. Seguridad Privada Blackwood_

_Informe de Vigilancia ID#9388_

_Agente Supervisor: Terence Clant_

_Agentes en observación: Katherine Riley, Emmett Allister, Sally Donovan_

_Cliente: Mycroft Holmes_

_Transcripciones seleccionadas para revisión debido a posible violación del contrato de cohabitación entre el Cliente y J. H. Watson_

_Fechas: 28/11/2010 – 25/12/2010_

_La labor de pasar a escrito un audio produjo la siguiente transcripción:_

Fecha: 24/12/2010

J- Todavía no me puedo creer que… tú… todo esto.

S- Puede parecer extraño pero al final esto, como todo lo demás, sigue una corriente de lógica muy precisa, John.

J- ¿Qué lógica hay en esto?

S- Eres feliz, ¿no?

J- Sí.

S- ¿Quieres más chocolate? Me he dado cuenta de que tienes sed, o estás nervioso. A veces no sé por cuál de las dos decantarme. Necesito trabajar en la precisión de mis lecturas faciales, aunque tú eres ligeramente más desconcertante que la mayoría…

J- Creía que el sentimiento era un defecto químico que se encontraba en el lado perdedor. Y aquí estás, creo, consintiéndolo. Colocaste estas luces tú mismo, ¿no?

S- Debo admitir que en estos momentos no siento como si estuviese perdiendo. Raramente lo hago. ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez conmigo, John? Te voy a ganar. Monopoly, Scrabble; descifro los juegos de mesa tan fácilmente que me canso de ellos.

J- No lo pongo en duda, Sherlock.

S- Pero sí que pones algo en duda.

J- No a ti.

S- ¿Entonces?

J- ¿Es posible que una persona te arruine una festividad y que otra persona te haga olvidar completamente por qué la odiabas tanto? ¿Es incluso…? No reconozco este sitio, Sherlock. ¡Puedes tocar villancicos!

S- Hay una gran cantidad de cosas que puedo hacer que pueden serte particularmente inesperadas, John.

J- ¿Incluyen ser un experto en el doble sentido?

S- Siempre lo he sido. Las palabras son la única arma de un chico flacucho con más seso que juicio.

J- Las palabras a veces pueden ser las que más hieren.

S- ¿Qué te dijo él, John?

J- A ella. Vaca inútil. Vaca estúpida. No vales para nada. Pero no vayamos por ahí. Hoy no.

S- ¿Por qué Navidad, más que en cualquier otro momento?

J- Había perdido su trabajo. Y ella empeñó su anillo de bodas para regalarnos cosas bonitas por Navidad. Comida y regalos y ropa nueva para el colegio y cosas así. Él nunca se lo perdonó.

S- Y ya nunca tuviste una Navidad agradable después de eso. Incluso cuando había dinero.

J- Así es, Sherlock.

S- ¿Quieres escucharme tocar otra vez?

J- Por Dios, sí.

 

Fecha: 25/12/2010

S- John. ¡John!

J- ¿Sí…? ¿Qué…?

S- John. Anoche te quedaste dormido en el sofá.

J- ¿Qué quieres?

S- Soy consciente de que es un poco pronto, pero no podía esperar más para que veas los…

J- Regalos. Realmente eres un niño a veces, Sherlock.

S- ¡Date prisa!

J- Sí, sí, ya voy.

S- Tú primero.

J- Este no pesa mucho. No caigo para nada en qué podría ser…

S- Ábrelo y ya. No tengo la paciencia para verte deducirlo.

J- Bolígrafos “Escribe-De-Noche”.

S- Sí, ahora los otros.

J- Un recopilatorio de nuestros libros. Inteligente. Podrías haberte esperado a que publicase El sabueso, pero es estupendo, realmente estupendo…

S- Estás tardando milenios.

J- Ay, Sherlock, se me olvidó totalmente…

S- No pasa nada. De verdad. No tienes porqué regalarme nada porque yo te he dado…

J- Idiota. Está en mi habitación. ¿Creías realmente que me olvidaría de ti?

S- Bájalo.

J- Ves, pensé que si lo guardaba aquí abajo habrías deducido lo que era hace siglos. Arruinaría la sorpresa.

S- Esto son… son…

J- Asquerosos.

S- Dientes. ¿Dónde encontraste tantos dientes humanos, John? ¿No irías por ahí robando por las tumbas, no? No, no creo.

J- No importa de dónde los haya sacado. Ahora puedes estudiarlos todo lo que te apetezca. Y hay algo más.

S- ¿Hmm?

J- Debería de llegar justo ahora… ahora subo …

S- ¿Un cachorro… John… en Londres? ¿Cómo…? Oh, es tan… pero qué…

J- Es de un amigo, pero se va de vacaciones y no puede llevarse a Mickey con él.

S- Me encantan los perros, John. No sé si te lo había dicho. Creo que lo hice, hace mucho tiempo. Lo recordabas.

J- Contigo, es difícil de olvidarse.

S- Lo es, ¿no? ¿Difícil de olvidar?

J- ¿Qué pasa?

S- Yo… no puedo. A lo mejor Mycroft tenía razón. Lo estoy volviendo a hacer otra vez.

J- Esta vez es diferente.

S- ¿Por qué, John? ¿Por qué será esta vez diferente? ¿Por qué no iba a perder? ¿Por qué John?

J- Sentimiento.

(En este punto el agente en observación notó que S y J se fueron a la habitación de S con el can y fuera del alcance de las cámaras.)

***

 **De:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Para:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Asunto:** Navidad

**Mensaje:**

Estas navidades, ¿qué significan?

\-- Sherlock

***

 **De:** capjwats422@yahoo.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

**CC:**

**Asunto:** RE: Navidad

**Mensaje:**

Una Feliz Navidad significa un Feliz Año Nuevo, Sherlock. Simple correlación.

\-- John

PD: Intenta no salir corriendo tras un asesinato esta la noche y así podríamos ver juntos caer la bola. ¿Te apetece?

PPD: Creo que sí.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos correos antiguos de Sherlock.

_Mostrando el mensaje 1 de 7 en “El error”_

**De:** victortrevor21@aol.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Asunto:** Estoy intrigado

**Mensaje:**

No hay nadie como tú, Sherlock. Y no hay tantos como yo. Diría que eso nos distingue bastante del resto de los imbéciles, ¿no crees? Los correos son para mí algo demasiado formal, así que me pasaré por tu piso el martes a las 7. No hagas otros planes para evitarme o lo sabré. Quieres estar, te pillé mirándome en la conferencia de Brighton. No te preocupes, llevo días intentando llamarte la atención.

Que vaya bien,

Victor

***

 **De:** victortrevor21@aol.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Asunto:** ¿Qué te pasa, mi genio loco?

**Mensaje:**

No has venido a clase estos dos últimos días. Bueno, menos de lo normal. Creía que habías caído enfermo, pero he llamado a Mycroft (hostia, ¿es siempre así de frio?) y me ha dicho que estabas en casa.

De verdad, no me importó para nada que me besaras, Sherlock. Simplemente me sorprendió. Creía que con un tipo como tú yo tendría que dar el primer paso. Podemos volverlo a hacer si te apetece. Nadie es como tú, Sherlock. Eres especial. Eres totalmente diferente. Necesito eso.

Tu querido Víctor

***

 **De:** victortrevor21@aol.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Asunto:** Alemania es una pasada, chaval

**Mensaje:**

Este país es simplemente impresionante. Misma panda de simplones que en casa, ¡pero las chicas! Aunque ya sé que no son tu área.

Te echo muchísimo de menos. Que le den a la beca. Que le den a Munich, por muy hermoso poder industrial que sea. Echo de menos el tacto de tu pelo. Esos rizos que tienes, chaval, impresionantemente magníficos. Necesito volver a besarte, y pronto. Y a lo mejor algo más si te apetece. Probablemente te apetece. Nunca pensé que tendrías ganas de tanto morreo. Que pedazo de animal. Te quiero.

Te llamaré pronto, mi genio loco.

Tu Víctor

***

 **De:** victortrevor21@aol.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Asunto:** Solo otros mil

**Mensaje:**

Sherlock, amor, prometo que te lo devolveré. Nunca debería de haber entrado en el juego de las acciones, pero te juro que puedo recuperarlo. Soy casi tan inteligente que tú. Lo sabes.

Intentaré ir a verte en algún momento de la semana que viene. A lo mejor esta vez tú y yo podremos por fin llegar a tercera base. Dios, te quiero. Incluso estar de vuelta en Londres no es lo mismo sin tu voz burlándose de todo y señalando los defectos de todos esos tontos que creen ser inteligentes por haber entrado en Oxford. Somos mejores que ellos, Sherlock. Tú y yo.

Sé todo eso que me contaste, sobre tu perro y cómo era todo antes, y te voy a prometer una cosa. No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Siempre y cuando estés ahí por mí, yo estaré ahí por ti. Eres tan especial, y no te das ni cuenta. Dios, te quiero tanto.

Tu Víctor

***

 **De:** victortrevor21@aol.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Asunto:** Deja de poner las cosas difíciles

**Mensaje:**

Sabes que te quiero, pero tienes que ayudarme. Tienes que dejar de ser estúpido.

Venga hombre, ¿a quién tenías antes de mí? Yo soy el que te sacó del caparazón, ¿no es así? Eres una persona difícil de amar, Sherlock. Joder, casi imposible. Pero lo consigo, por ti, y así es como me lo de vuelves.

¿Es porque ya no me paso a verte tan a menudo? Tengo una vida, ¿sabes? Y te quiero, pero también tengo que ver a otras personas.

Solo recuerda lo que eras antes de mí, Sherlock. Me necesitas. Eres especial. A nadie le gusta el sabelotodo, a nadie le gusta el capitán química con los kilos de cicatrices emocionales y un exterior de hielo. Pero yo lo intento, por amor. Pero si tú no puedes ayudarme, Sherlock, a lo mejor no debería de haberlo hecho. A lo mejor no mereces que te amen. Pero te aseguro una cosa: después de mí no habrá nadie más. Te tendrás que casar con tu trabajo o algo por el estilo. Eso lo podrías conseguir.

Todavía te quiero. Por favor, no nos hagas esto a los dos.

Tu Víctor

***

 **De:** victortrevor21@aol.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Asunto:** Me caso, chaval

**Mensaje:**

Eres bienvenido a asistir. Alice y yo queremos que se haga en la finca familiar en Múnich.

Me sabe mal acabar con lo nuestro, pero venga hombre, ambos sabíamos que no íbamos a acabar juntos, ¿verdad? No eres del tipo de personas que se compromete a largo plazo, y yo necesito a alguien… bueno, un poco normal. Espero que no quede resentimiento entre nosotros. Siempre serás mi genio loco.

Que vaya bien,

Víctor

***

 **De:** victortrevor21@aol.com

 **Para:** holmes.sherlock@oxford.edu.com

 **Asunto:** Sobre el sábado

**Mensaje:**

¿Te gustó? Siempre he creído que a lo mejor eso era lo que querías, lo que necesitabas: superar lo tuyo conmigo, ser follado de esa forma. Parecía que lo estabas disfrutando. Dijiste mi nombre varias veces. Tampoco esperaba que te doliese tanto. Fui dulce contigo, siempre lo soy. No sé por qué narices llorabas tanto.

Sé que todavía me echas de menos, pero lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar. Espero que lo veas. Aunque te recordaré, esas tardes en el campus, todos esos días hablando, ese sábado.

Lo primero que pensé de ti fue que no había nadie ahí fuera como tú. Y ahora ya no sé, a lo mejor eso es algo bueno. Te quise lo mejor que una persona podría hacerlo, pero no funcionó. No eres de ese tipo de personas. Todas esas cosas de enamorados no son para ti. En verdad no es tu culpa, simplemente contigo no funciona. Y eso me sabe mal.

Adiós Sherlock,

Víctor


End file.
